Healing The Heartache
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: GravxIY Receiving a call one late night, Eiri Yuki agrees to let his cousin live with him for a while hoping that it would do her good to be away from the shrine. Maybe while she’s there she could help a certain pink haired boy with her angsty cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or InuYasha.

**Title**: Healing the Heartache

**Summary**: Receiving a call one late night, Eiri Yuki agrees to let his cousin live with him for a while hoping that it would do her good to be away from the shrine. Maybe while she's there she could help a certain pink haired boy with her angsty cousin and heal his heartache. And maybe just maybe she'll find someone to heal hers.

**AN**: I should be working on my Saiyuki story, but this idea flashed through my noggin and so I just started typing. See if you can guess the pairing .

* * *

Eiri Yuki let out a low, exasperated sigh as he finished with the last pages of his current novel. It had been quiet around his place since he had kicked Shuichi out so he could work in peace, but he would probably be back within the week knowing, that idiot.

Pulling off his glasses, Yuki made his way towards his kitchen. Pulling out a beer, Yuki downed its contents and was about to head to bed when the phone rang. Going over to pick it up, he looked at the caller id to who it was before he answered.

Recognizing the number, Yuki was surprised as to why this person was calling so late. Answering it Yuki soon heard the voice of his aunt who he had not heard from in a while. Politely saying hello, Yuki waited for her to continue on.

"What happened?"

"She met a guy?"

"And he did what?"

"Well is she okay."

"She is, that's good."

"You were wondering if what?"

"Of course she's welcome here."

"She'll be ready by when?"

"Fine, me and Tatsuha will go pick her up tomorrow around noon." And with that Eiri Yuki hung up the phone. Dialing a different number, Yuki waited until he heard a sleepy hello to say something, "Be at my place by 10" and with that he hung up.

Pulling out a cigarette, Yuki made his way towards his room. Sitting down on his bed, Yuki just sat there a while before he pulled out a large photo album from underneath it. Opening it, he slowly flipped through a few pages before he came to the one he wanted. Looking down at it, he let a ghost of a smile grace his lips as he pulled out his favorite picture from his album. On thus picture were three young kids. The oldest of the three had blond hair and blue eyes, while the other two both had black hair, but the boy had dark, obsidian eyes, and the only girl in the picture had vibrant blue eyes.

Setting the book on the small dresser next to his bed Yuki soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Groaning, Yuki mumbled a few choice words, as he heard someone pounding vigorously at his door. Getting up, Yuki slowly walked towards the door and opened it letting his little brother in.

"You changed the locks again." Was the first thing Tatsuha said to his older brother as he walked into the house.

Not bothering to respond, Yuki straightened out his shirt and started searching for a pair of socks.

"So why'd you call so late Yuki, demanding that I'd be here at ten." Tatsuha irately inquired.

"Shut up and come on." Yuki ordered, pulling on a pair of shoes. Sighing, Tatsuha just followed his brother knowing that he'd explain sooner or later.

Plopping down in the passenger's seat of his brother's car, Tatsuha sat in silence as Yuki backed out of the drive way and onto the streets. "So, where exactly are we going Yuki?"

"We, little brother are going to visit a particular shrine."

"A shrine." He asked, surprised that Yuki would want to go to a shrine of all places. "What shrine are we going to?"

"The only shrine that I would willingly enter." Yuki answered.

Thinking for a moment about the only shrine Yuki would enter, the answer suddenly became clear. "We're going to cousin's home then. Why though?"

"She has experienced a few upsetting problems, and so she's coming to live with me for a while." Yuki answered, choosing his words carefully.

"Why?'

"I'm not sure, aunt wouldn't give me much details."

Nodding his head in response, Tatsuha turned on the radio and cranked it up once he heard Nittle Grasper playing, much to the annoyance of Yuki.

* * *

"Kagome, do you have your things ready, Yuki and Tatsuha said they'd be here at noon."

Ignoring her mother, Kagome continued to lean under the Goshinboku, content in just sitting there. All of her things, which weren't much, were already packed and in the living room.

It was her mother who first suggested that she get out of the house and stop brooding over the past. Sighing Kagome pulled out a flower from the Goshinboku. Twirling it in her hands, Kagome began to think about her friends from the feudral era.

It had taken them four years to defeat Naraku with the help of Sesshomaru and Kouga, and five years in all to find all the pieces of the Shikon no Tam. She greatly missed all of them, Shippo and Rin's playful behavior, Sango who was like the older sister she always wanted, Miroku and his perverted antics, Kouga and his brash attitude, and Sesshomaru with his cool demeanor.

And then there was Inu Yasha. It still hurt so much to think about him and what he did. Felling her eyes starting to swell up with tears, Kagome quickly wiped them away before they could fall.

Hearing a car come to a stop from the front of the shrine, Kagome knew that her cousins were here. Despite the circumstances Kagome was really glad to see them. Maybe the change of scenery would indeed do her some good.

* * *

"Man why do they have to have all these steps. Even our shrine doesn't have this many steps." Tatsuha complained.

"Shut up and quit your whining. We're almost at the top."

"Hey look someone's waiting for us."

Looking up Yuki caught sight of a pair of dark sapphire eyes.

**TBC**

* * *

AN: Well I'm gonna end it there. I'll try and have chapter two out by either the end of this or next week. I'll also try and make it longer, and most likely it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha or Gravitation

**AN**: After reading Chibes review I realized that I did indeed forget to spell out Goshinboku. I changed it but now I feel a bit stupid '. Thanks for telling me Chibes.

* * *

_**Last Time**__: Hearing a car come to a stop from the front of the shrine, Kagome knew that her cousins were here. Despite the circumstances Kagome was really glad to see them. Maybe the change of scenery would indeed do her some good. _

"_Man why do they have to have all these steps. Even our shrine doesn't have this many steps." Tatsuha complained._

"_Shut up and quit your whining. We're almost at the top."_

"_Hey look someone's waiting for us."_

_Looking up Yuki caught sight of a pair of dark sapphire eyes._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Dropping her bags in the hallway, Kagome began to wander around her cousin's apartment. This was her first time here and she was curious about his place. Despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other in a while they still kept in touch by phone and e – mail.

Walking into a room she believed to be Yuki's, Kagome found a picture of them when she, Yuki, and Tatsuha were little. Smiling at the memory, she gently laid the picture back down and picked up Yuki's photo album.

Slowly flipping through the pages, Kagome was soon joined by another person. "Hey I remember that." He spoke.

"Yea that was your eleventh birthday Tatsuha. Remember when you started crying because you didn't get that cd you wanted." Kagome giggled.

"Hey I wasn't crying. I just had something in my eyes." Tatsuha argued, pouting.

"You were crying so get over it." Yuki smirked from the doorway.

"Humph." Tatsuha sulked, crossing his arms.

"Don't be such a baby Tatsuha." Kagome teased.

"Hey what about this picture." Tatsuha pointed out, hoping to change the subject. "You're crying in this one"

"Yea, and only because you kept throwing stuff at my head." Kagome growled, pushing Tatsuha off of the bed. "You were one bad little baby."

"Was not. Damn it's one already." Tatsuha groaned. "I gotta go, but I'll be back tonight." he said, getting up from the floor. "Hey Yuki mind if I crash here tonight. I wanna catch up with Gome - chan."

"No." Yuki answered.

"Come on please." Tatsuha begged. "Yea Yuki – kun please." Kagome joined in.

"No."

"Please." They both pleaded.

"Fine." Yuki caved, putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Cool. I'll be back tonight." Tatsuha smiled, exiting the room. "Hey Yuki, could you come here for a sec?"

Nodding his head, Yuki followed Tatsuha out of the room. Leaving Kagome to look through Yuki's picture book.

"What is it that you want Tatsuha?" Inquired Yuki once Kagome was out of hearing range.

"Not much really. I just wanted to talk with you about Kagome."

"So you noticed too, huh." Yuki asked.

"It's kind of hard not too. I mean her eyes; they aren't how they used to be." Tatsuha stated a bit dejected at the thought of his cousin. "Well, I'll be back later. See ya."

Watching his brother leave, Yuki made his way back towards his room where Kagome was. He'd find out what had happened, and then he'd kill the bastard who did this to his favorite cousin.

"So which room will I be staying in?" Kagome asked when she saw Yuki reappeared in the doorway.

"Come, I'll show you." He replied, walking towards the guest room, Kagome in tow.

"Here." Yuki said, opening the door for Kagome.

Placing her bags inside of her new room, Kagome shooed Yuki away to let her unpack her things. Taking out her clothes, Kagome carefully hung them up in the closet. Proceeding with finding new places for the rest of her stuff, Kagome fell in a heap onto her bed when she was finally done with the last of her things, well almost.

In Kagome's hands was a photo. But not just any photo, it was a photo of the whole group. She had managed to get them to agree to take this picture after the defeat of Naraku. It was the only one she had of the entire group together.

Starting from left to right there was Kouga, along with Ayame and Ginta and Hakkau. Next to them were Sango and Miroku, Miroku was holding Sango in a hug, and they absolutely looked so cute together, they both had huge smile on their faces.

Alongside them was Kagome herself who was holding onto Kirira while Shippo stood next to her. Besides Kagome, was the infamous hanyou himself, Inu Yasha. He had a scowl on his face, but you could tell he was actually happy by the look in his eyes. And surprisingly enough Sesshomaru stood next to him along with Rin and Jaken at his side.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kagome felt a tear fall down her face. Refusing to think about such things Kagome laid the fame face down under her pillow. She'd gaze at it later on tonight.

Stretching, Kagome looked to the clock on the nightstand next to her bed to see that it was four. Hearing her stomach growling, Kagome decided that it was time for dinner.

"Hey Yuki! Let's go get something to eat, my treat." Kagome offered, entering the living room where Yuki was currently flipping through channels.

"It's only four."

"So, I'm hungry."

"Please!"

"No."

"But.."

"No."

"Please I'll even pay, and afterwards I'll even go buy you some strawberry shortcake for dessert." Kagome begged, knowing that Yuki would cave.

"Fine." Yuki finally agreed. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." Kagome smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Of all the places you choose, why Wac Donalds." Yuki questioned, a bit annoyed at the choice of food.

"Well I said it was my treat and it's not like I'm some famous novelist with a lot of cash. Nope I'm just simple Kagome." Kagome smiled sheepishly. After the long walk towards her restaurant of choice, and having to run and hide from random paparazzi and fans, they had finally managed to order their food.

"Come on let's go get your cake now." Kagome offered, when they had gotten their food. Nodding his head Yuki let Kagome lead them to the nearest bakery.

After getting his cake, Kagome decided to take a short cut through the park.

"Remember when we used to come here when we were little." Kagome said, looking at the lake that was located in the middle of the park.

"Yea."

"Let's eat here." Kagome said, already sitting down without waiting for a reply from Yuki.

Eating in silence, Yuki pondered over whether to ask Kagome a question that had been plaguing his mind. Looking over at her, Yuki saw that she was starring out at the lake, a melancholy look in her eyes.

Deciding that she would tell him with time like she always did, Yuki grabbed his cake and began to eat.

"It hurts." Kagome suddenly said out of nowhere. Focusing his attention on his distressed cousin, Yuki waited for her to continue. "It just hurts so much to be betrayed by the person who you love so much and would have done just about anything for. Especially when you believe they actually loved you back." Kagome finished, tears threatening to spill.

"Hai. Even as time passes you still feel the hurt though it dulls out a bit but the painful throbbing is still there never once leaving you a peaceful moment."

Looking up at her cousin as he said those words, Kagome saw the raw pain in his eyes, just like the time she had seen after his return from his trip to New York, though it was quickly cleared with a mask of apathy.

"Come on, Tatsuha it probably wondering where we are." Yuki stated, getting up. Nodding her head, Kagome followed Yuki out of the park.

"Man, where were you guys? I was waiting for like ever." Tatsuha complained, munching on some chips he had found from the kitchen.

"We just went out to get some food, besides I saw you barely walking up to the front door as we got here." Kagome said, stealing the chips from Tatsuha.

"He if you went to get some food, quit stealing the chip." Tatsuha argued, taking the chips back.

"What about you? Don't think I that I didn't notice that fortune cookie fall out of you jacket pocket." Kagome shop back, once again redeeming the chips.

"Well…" Tatsuha started until Yuki hit him on the head. "Will you two stop acting like a couple of five year olds."

"Hey I'm more that twice the age of a five year old." Tatsuha glared, not like being treated like a little kid.

"Speaking of twice your age are you still obsessed with Ryuichi Sakuma?" Kagome inquired, digging through her backpack.

Right when she said Ryuichi, Tatsuha started to ramble on and on about him, while both Kagome and Yuki toned him out.

"Since it seems that you are even though he's like twice your age…" Kagome said about to reveal something when Tatsuha interrupted her saying, "Love knows no age."

"Neither does stupidity." Kagome thought to herself, "Well as I was saying I managed to score some tickets and back stage passes to their concert this weekend."

"What really, Kagome you are the best cousin ever." Tatsuha praised, glad that he was finally going to meet his idol in person.

"It's late we should probably be getting some sleep." Kagome yawned, today's events leaving her exhausted.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: **I made myself sad. I was listening to some music well not exactly listening to the music but the lyrics, but now I'm sad, so I'm gonna end it here. I'm surprised I managed to get this chapter out so soon. I'm surprised that so many people actually like it. I'll try and have the next chapter out soon. I'm probably gonna introduce Mika and Shuichi in the next chapter. Let's see how Shuichi takes to meeting Kagome for the first time.

I already know what the pairing will be, and so far nobody has guessed it. Also to answer SandK's questions: Kagome is not the baby of the bunch, besides Souta it's Tatsuha. And I haven't decided yet about Sesshomaru and Shippo, most likely though.

Ages: Yuki is 22

Kagome 20

Tatsuha 15

Souta 14

Shuichi 18

Hiro 18

Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested please e - mail me


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nada

**AN**: I can't sleep and I feel wired 00, so I've decided to get started on this chapter, though it probably won't be finished for a few days. Hope you like it.

* * *

_**Last Time:**__ "Well…" Tatsuha started until Yuki hit him on the head. "Will you two stop acting like a couple of five year olds."_

"_Hey I'm more than twice the age of a five year old." Tatsuha glared, not like being treated like a little kid._

"_Speaking of twice your age are you still obsessed with Ryuichi Sakuma?" Kagome inquired, digging through her backpack._

_Right when she said Ryuichi, Tatsuha started to ramble on and on about him, while both Kagome and Yuki toned him out._

"_Since it seems that you are even though he's like twice your age…" Kagome said about to reveal something when Tatsuha interrupted her saying, "Love knows no age."_

"_Neither does stupidity." Kagome thought to herself, "Well as I was saying I managed to score some tickets and back stage passes to their concert this weekend."_

"_What really, Kagome you are the best cousin ever." Tatsuha praised, glad that he was finally going to meet his idol in person._

"_It's late we should probably be getting some sleep." Kagome yawned, today's events leaving her exhausted_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"So Shuichi, are you gonna go back to your lover boy today." Hiro Nakono teased his best friend and band mate.

"Yep, it's only been a few days, but it seems like forever being away from my Yuki – kun." Shuichi whined acting way too melodramatic.

Since Yuki had kicked him out of his apartment, Shuichi had decided to bunk with his Hiro, but now he was finally heading back to his beloved novelist's place.

"When are you gonna go back?" Hiro inquired.

"Probably after practice." Shuichi nonchalantly answered.

"Let's go grab some breakfast then." Hiro said. "We can take my bike."

"Sure that'd be great Hiro." Shuichi exclaimed, grabbing his backpack.

"Hold on a minute, I gotta go grab my jacket and keys." Hiro yelled, already in his room getting his stuff.

* * *

"Yo Tatsuha!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen where she was currently making breakfast. 

"What Kagome?" Tatuha yawned, slumping down in one of the kitchen table's chair, letting his head hit the hard surface with a loud thud.

"Did you let Mika know that I'm staying here with Yuki – kun?" Kagome asked, finishing what she was making.

"Shit." Tatsuha cursed now suddenly wide awake. "Mika's been wanting to see you for ages. She's going to kill me when she finds out, especially since I didn't tell her."

"Don't worry I'm sure she won't kill you." Kagome giggled giving Tatsuha some of the now finished breakfast.

Hearing the loud ding of the door bell, Kagome let Tatsuha eat his breakfast as she went to go answer the door. Reaching the door, Kagome opened it only to see her eldest cousin. "Hey Mika." Kagome exclaimed, giving Mika a fierce hug.

"Kagome–chan, it's so good to see you again." Mika greeted, breaking the hug.

"Why don't you come in, I just made breakfast. Yuki is still sleeping and Tatsuha's gorging his face." Kagome offered, leading Mika towards the kitchen where Tatsuha was eating.

Seeing her younger brother cram food in his mouth, Mika smacked him on the head, causing him to choke on his food.

After coughing up his breakfast, Tatsuha yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"How come you didn't tell me that Kagome was here?" Mika glared. He knew that she had wanted to see her younger cousin, but she just hadn't had the time and every time she went to the shrine she was gone.

"Well… you see I barely found out yesterday and I was going to tell you, I swear." Tatsuha nervously answered, hoping that his sister wouldn't hit him on the head again. Man her hits hurt, a lot.

Giggling at their behavior, Kagome was about to comment when a cool voice cut through the kitchen, "What's going on in here?"

"Good morning Yuki – kun." Kagome smiled, "I made breakfast if you're hungry."

"No thanks Kagome. But what are you doing here Mika."

"Why I'm here to see my favorite cousin of course." Mika answered, hugging Kagome again. "So Kagome you have any plans for today?"

"Uhh… I was just going to…." Kagome started to answer, before being interrupted by Mika.

"Great we're going to go catch up." Mika exclaimed grabbing Kagome and dragging her out Yuki's apartment. But before Mika managed to completely drag her away, Kagome managed to let out a small goodbye as she grabbed her purse.

Watching as they left, Yuki decided to head back to bed. He'd get started on his new book later.

Tatsuha on the other hand wolfed down his breakfast, he needed to get back to the shrine so he could continue his training.

* * *

"Hey Hiro, what time does practice start?" Shuichi asked, taking a sip of his tea as he gazed out the window of the small diner they were in. They'd already eaten, and now they were just sitting here enjoying the silence. 

"Why weren't you paying attention to K?" Hiro nonchalantly replied, adding some sugar to his coffee.

"I… uh was preoccupied with musings of a serious matter." Shuichi sternly replied adorning a straight face, making Hiro want to laugh out loud.

"You were thinking about that concert this weekend weren't you?" Hiro guessed.

Letting out a low sigh, Shuichi replied, "Yea I was. I still can't believe that we're going to open for Nittle Grasper. I mean what if we screw up, what if I screw up?"

"Relax man; we're going to do just fine." Hiro comforted, trying to get his friend to lighten up. "Practice is at one. Why?"

"I wanted to go look for uhh... a gift for Yuki. Valentines Day is in a week." Shuichi blushed, slightly embarrassed.

Chuckling Hiro replied, "Come on, I'll take to go look around until practice."

Smiling, Shuichi followed Hiro out of the diner. Settling himself behind Hiro on his bike, Shuichi wondered what Yuki would like. Maybe he'd just try and make him some homemade chocolate.

* * *

After a few hours of shopping and catching up, Kagome was tired and hungry. She hadn't had eaten anything all day, not even the breakfast she had prepared for Yuki and Tatsuha. "Hey Mika, can we go get something to eat now, I'm starving." 

"Sure Kagome – chan." Mika answered, leading her towards a small, quaint Chinese restaurant at the corner of the street they were on.

Walking into the restaurant, Kagome and Mika were swiftly escorted to a small booth in the corner by a waiter. Settling down, they both ordered some tea as they looked over the menu.

"Hey Mika I've been meaning to ask you something." Kagome suddenly spoke.

"Yea what is it?"

"If Tatsuha didn't tell you that I was staying with Yuki, how'd you know I was there?" Kagome inquired, curious as to how her cousin had figured out she was there.

"Oh, so that's what I forgot." Mika mumbled to herself, seemingly forgetting about Kagome's question as she dug through her purse.

"Here it is." Mika happily cried holding a magazine in her hands. Beckoning Kagome closer so she could get a look at it, Kagome was unsure if she should laugh or bristle over what she saw. She opted for the first.

In Mika's hands was the latest edition of a popular gossip magazine that had come out today. And on the front page of thus magazine was a picture of both her and Yuki when they were sitting in the park. And written next to it was a short column about how she was some mystery girl that appeared to be "very close" to Yuki.

"Where'd you get this?" Kagome finally asked, getting over her shock.

"I was over at the studio today and I saw one of the secretaries reading this." Mika answered, suppressing a laugh. "I wonder what Yuki's going to say about this when I show it to him."

"I don't know, but I can't wait to see the expression on his face." Kagome laughed, picturing Yuki when they showed this to him.

When they were both done laughing, Kagome and Mika finally ordered their food. As they waited for the food, they both settled into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey Mika how come you never visited me at the shrine?" Kagome voiced, breaking the silence.

"I called a few times to tell you that I was going to come over, but your grandfather always told me you were sick. And when I did manage to come by, you were always gone" Mika answered.

"Oh." Was Kagome's only response.

"Hey Kagome what do you plan on doing?" Mika inquired.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused by Mika's question.

"Like do you plan on getting a job?"

"Yea, I was planning on job hunting today actually."

"Hey, why don't you resume painting? You were really good, why'd you stop?"

"I'm not sure actually, besides I need a more practical job than painting. It's not like I'm going to stay with Yuki forever, and no matter how much I love the shrine, I don't want to live there all my life."

"But Kagome…" Mika started only to be interrupted.

"Here's your Mongolian Beef, and your Orange Chicken, mam." The waiter suddenly announced placing their food in front of them.

Offering a small smile, Kagome began to eat her food, Mika doing the same.

* * *

"Hey Hiro are you okay?" Shuichi asked, concerned about his friend. Ever since they had gotten to the studio, Hiro seemed, sort of subdued. Practice was over already, so they were walking out of the studio. 

Shuichi hadn't found a single thing that would be good enough for Yuki, so he probably would continue looking tomorrow.

"Wha… oh yea I'm fine." Hiro sheepishly replied, putting on a fake smile.

"Well if you're sure." Shuichi responded, not quite believing him.

When Shuichi returned to what he was doing, Hiro returned back to his thoughts. Earlier when he was checking out the paper, ha came across one of those gossip magazines, and on the cover page was a picture of Yuki and some mystery girl. Albeit she was good-looking but that was besides the point. He wasn't sure if he should just tell Shuichi or not.

"Hiro can you give ma a ride to Yuki's?" Shuichi asked, baiting his eyes and smiling innocently.

"Sure." Hiro agreed getting on his bike. Handing Shuichi a helmet, Hiro sped off as soon a he was settled. He still didn't know what he was going to do; maybe the whole thing was just some sort of mishap. Who knows, they could even possibly be related. Hiro thought to himself not quite believing what he was thinking.

If only he knew how right he was.

Cutting through traffic, Hiro made it to Yuki's in no time. Parking in front of the house, Hiro followed Shuichi to the front door, ignoring Shuichi's questioning looks.

Knocking, Shuichi waited impatiently for Yuki to answer the door. When he heard the door slowly begin to open, Shuichi glomped the person who had opened it not bothering to see who it was.

"Oh Yuki – kun I've mi…" Shuichi started, until he felt something that under his hands did not belong on a male's chest. "Hey you're not my…" He managed to get out before he was suddenly thrown off with somebody yelling hentai.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN**: Sorry that this took so long to get out, I had a short case of writer's block. But I'm back now. Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner. Also I'm looking for a beta reader, e-mail me if you're interested. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation or InuYasha

**AN**: I know, it's been a while since my last update, but I've been busy with other things. Hopefully you won't have to wait long until chapter five comes out. I've already have it all planned out, I just need to type it.

At the end of this chapter I will finally tell y'all who is with Kagome, and sorry if you wanted it to be a Hiro & Kagome story. I do plan on writing one of those, but probably not until this fic is done. I already have the plot and first chapter is halfway through.

* * *

_**Last Time**__: "Hiro can you give me a ride to Yuki's?" Shuichi asked, baiting his eyes and smiling innocently._

"_Sure." Hiro agreed getting on his bike. Handing Shuichi a helmet, Hiro sped off as soon a he was settled. He still didn't know what he was going to do; maybe the whole thing was just some sort of mishap. Who knows, they could even possibly be related. Hiro thought to himself not quite believing what he was thinking._

_If only he knew how right he was._

_Cutting through traffic, Hiro made it to Yuki's in no time. Parking in front of the house, Hiro followed Shuichi to the front door, ignoring Shuichi's questioning looks. _

_Knocking, Shuichi waited impatiently for Yuki to answer the door. When he heard the door slowly begin to open, Shuichi glomped the person who had opened it not bothering to see who it was._

"_Oh Yuki – kun I've mi…" Shuichi started, until he felt something that did not belong on a male's chest. "Hey you're not my…" He managed to get out before he was suddenly thrown off with somebody yelling hentai._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kagome could not believe that… that pink haired boy had just done what he just did. How could that he just glomp random people especially without checking who they first?

About to yell at the pink haired hentai, when he beat her to it, "Who the hell are you and where's my Yuki – kun?"

"Yuki – kun?" Kagome confusedly thought out loud. "Who are you and how do you know Yuki?" Kagome answered with a question of her own.

"Hey, I asked you first." Shuichi replied childishly, sticking his tongue out at Kagome.

Glaring at his immature antics Kagome was about to retort when the brown haired boy spoke up for the first time, "Hey, you're that girl from the magazine."

"Wha.." Kagome started, until it finally clicked as to what he was talking about, "Oh you mean that stupid article." She finished, busting out in giggles.

"Mean what? What are you talking about Hiro and why are you laughing?" Shuichi questioned Hiro, sending him a puzzling look his way and then turning his gaze towards the laughing girl.

"What's so funny Kagome?" Yuki's clear voice cut through the house.

Looking in the direction where his voice came from, Kagome hurriedly grabbed one of the grocery bags he was carrying in. "So where've you been Yuki – kun?" Kagome questioned, momentarily forgetting about Shuichi, Hiro and Yuki's question.

"I had to go see my publisher, apparently I'm getting a new editor and he's supposed to drop by sometime tomorrow. I'm also out of food." Yuki answered placing his bags down. "When did you get here Shuichi?"

"Wait you know this pink haired idiot?" Kagome asked, clearly surprised.

"Sadly, yes." Yuki sighed, going over to Shuichi and draping an arm over his shoulder, causing Shuichi to blush a light pink.

Looking between Shuichi and Yuki several times, it finally dawned on her what was going on. "Ohh… oh so this is what Mika meant when she said that you had made a few lifestyle changes." Kagome muttered, watching her older cousin closely as if unsure what to do. Finally after an awkward moment of silence, Kagome let out a loud laugh, "Ha, Souta owes me 50 bucks."

Surprised at the strange girl's sudden out burst, Shuichi was about to reply when Yuki beat him to it, "You and Souta were betting on my sex life?"

"Well … uh sort of." Kagome stuttered under Yuki's glare, easing back from him a bit. "Well you see, I know how you are with women, and to be honest, I could never picture you with one."

"Wait aren't the two of you together?" Hiro question, pointing back and forth between Yuki and Kagome, clearly confused about what was going.

"No!" Kagome hurriedly spat out, glad for the change of subject. "That stupid article didn't get anything right. Yuki and I are cousins." Kagome clarified, grinning at Hiro and Shuichi's stunned looks.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a cousin." Shuichi exclaimed, looking between Yuki and Kaogme.

"Aren't you supposed to be his lover?" Kagome questioned, confused. i

Not sure how to reply, Shuichi let an awkward silence fall on them. Kagome, noting his discomfort, hurriedly changed the subject. "Who exactly are you anyways, well besides Yuki – kun's lover?"

Glad for the change of topic, Shuichi introduced himself and Hiro, "I'm Shuichi Shindouu and this is my best friend and band mate Hiroshi Nakono."

"Well I'm Kagome Higurashi, Yuki's younger, yet favorite cousin." Kagome politely smiled. "Hey Yuki I'm going out for a bit. Why don't you explain to uh… your "lover" the situation?"

And before Yuki could retort, Kagome was out the door with her purse and her jacket.

Shrugging, Yuki made Shuichi and Hiro carry the rest of his bags to the kitchen as he gave them a brief explanation as to why Kagome was there and that'd she would be staying with them for a while.

* * *

Sighing, Kagome made her way towards the small park that she had noticed on her small trip with Mika yesterday. She had a lot to mull over.

Finding a vacant swing, Kagome slowly began to rock herself back and forth. It was a bit hard to believe that Yuki had a boyfriend, not really the boyfriend part but the fact that he was actually seeing someone seriously. The two of them did indeed look good together, and Yuki seemed somewhat happier around him.

Most people probably wouldn't be able to see it, but she wasn't most people.

Letting out another low sigh, Kagome began to muse over what Mika had told her yesterday. She had said that if she resumed her painting, she'd help her get a "practical" job.

She had barely managed to pass high school and she didn't go to college so her choices were limited. And Mika had connections and could probably get her a pretty secure job.

She'd always loved to draw and paint when she was younger, but ever since her whole ordeal with InuYasha, she just seemed to lose her spark for it.

Groaning, Kagome was on the verge of pulling her hair in frustration, when she suddenly heard somebody singing.

"Wow, he has such a beautiful voice." Kagome murmured aloud, curious as to who was singing such a beautiful song.

Getting up from her position on the swing, Kagome started to slowly walk towards the direction she heard the singing. Passing a large tree, Kagome was soon in view of the person singing.

Sitting only a few benched away, was an older looking man with light brown hair and a pink bunny sitting next to him. He looked to be writing something down on a piece of paper as he sang.

Recognizing him, Kagome had to suppress a squeal. There only a few feet from her, was the Ryuichi Sakuma. If only Tatsuha was here right now, this would make his day, hell it'd make his whole life.

Her cousin was such a fanboy.

Deciding that he looked busy, and it was best not to bother him, Kagome was about to head back to the swings, when she accidentally stepped on a twig, making it snap on contact.

"Who's there?" Was suddenly heard, as Kagome inwardly cursed her clumsiness.

Stepping out from where she was standing, Kagome hurriedly apologized, "Sorry for bothering you, I didn't mean to disturb you. Uhh… I'll… I'll just be on my way."

Chuckling at the girl's stuttering, Ryuichi noted how she looked oddly familiar. Taking a better look at her, he noted that she had long, silky black hair that hung loosely around her face. She had a nice tan, and from what he could a nice pair of legs. But what caught his attention the most, were her bright, sapphire eyes. "Hey have I met you before."

Blushing under his gaze, Kagome barely registered his question. "I uhh… don't believe we have." Kagome mumbled. That was actually not true, but she doubted he'd remember her.

"Now I remember you were at Tohma and Mika's wedding." Ryuichi said answering his own question. "What was your name again?"

Nodding her head, Kagome was surprised that Ryuichi Sakuma even remembered her at all. Mika's wedding was over five years ago, before she had fallen down the well.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi, Mika's my older cousin." Kagome said, finding her voice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryuichi Sakuma and this is Kumagorou." Ryuichi introduced, smiling brightly as he showed off his stuffed, pink bunny to Kagome.

"It's nice to meet both of y'all." Kagome responded, smiling at how childish he looked. No wonder her cousin was so obsessed with him.

"Since your obviously working on something, I don't want to be a nuisance, so I'll just go." Kagome waved, prepared to head back to Yuki's home.

"You're not a nuisance, and I was about to head off myself. Why don't you let me and Kumagorou walk you home? A beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't walk alone at this time of night." Ryuichi beamed, stuffing his paper that he was writing on into his pocket.

Blushing at his comment, Kagome answered, "That's okay you don't have to do that."

"It's no problem. Kumagorou and I would be happy to walk you home." Ryuichi replied, offering Kumagorou to Kagome. "Kumagorou likes you and he even wants you to carry him."

Smiling at how cute he looked, Kagome hesitantly accepted Kumagorou from Ryuichi. "If you're sure." Grinning up at him, Kagome told Ryuichi the address to Yuki's place.

Walking in a comfortable silence, Ryuichi started a light conversation with Kagome. "So what do you do Higurashi – san?"

"Please, just call me Kagome, and currently I'm unemployed. But Mika said she would help me find a job. And until I find one, I'll be staying with my cousin." Kagome answered, looking down at Kumagorou.

"Alright Kagome – chan." Ryuichi said. "Well it seems that we've reached your cousin's place. It was nice meeting you again."

"It was an honor meeting you again also Sakuma – san." Kagome replied, her face becoming a bright pink once again that night.

"Goodnight Kagome – chan." And with that Ryuichi took off, heading to his own home, Kagome still on this mind.

Still in shock that she had just been walked home by Ryuichi Sakuma, Kagome barely registered that she still had Kumagorou Seeing that Ryuichi was long gone, Kagome turned to the pink bunny and said, "Well I guess you'll be bunking with me tonight. I'm sure Mika will be able to return you to Sakuma – san tomorrow."

And with that Kagome silently headed back inside. It seemed that Yuki and Shuichi were already in bed.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN**: Yes this is a Ryuichi and Kagome story. It's also a Yuki and Shuichi (obviously) and I'm still thinking about this one, Tatsuha and Shippo. Let me know if I should go through with this or not, I think I might, but I'm not sure.

Next chapter will be fluff, mainly between Yuki and Shuichi and Kagome will finally get the job she want from Mika, let's just hope she'll want to keep it once she learns what it is. D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**AN**: This chapter mainly focuses on Shuichi, Yuki, and Kagome. Ryuichi won't be appearing in this chapter, but most likely he will in chapter six and hopefully there will be fluff, I like fluff.

* * *

_**Last Time:**__ "Since your obviously working on something, I don't want to be a nuisance, so I'll just go." Kagome waved, prepared to head back to Yuki's home._

"_You're not a nuisance, and I was about to head off myself. Why don't you let me and Kumagorou walk you home? A beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't walk alone at this time of night." Ryuichi beamed, stuffing his paper that he was writing on into his pocket._

_Blushing at his comment, Kagome answered, "That's okay you don't have to do that."_

"_It's no problem. Kumagorou and I would be happy to walk you home." Ryuichi replied, offering Kumagorou to Kagome. "Kumagorou likes you and he even wants you to carry him."b_

_Smiling at how cute he looked, Kagome hesitantly accepted Kumagorou from Ryuichi. "If you're sure." Grinning up at him, Kagome told Ryuichi the address to Yuki's place. _

_Walking in a comfortable silence, Ryuichi started a light conversation with Kagome. "So what do you do Higurashi – san?"_

"_Please, just call me Kagome, and currently I'm unemployed. But Mika said she would help me find a job. And until I find one, I'll be staying with my cousin." Kagome answered, looking down at Kumagorou. _

"_Alright Kagome – chan." Ryuichi said. "Well it seems that we've reached your cousin's place. It was nice meeting you again." _

"_It was an honor meeting you again also Sakuma – san." Kagome replied, her face becoming a bright pink once again that night._

"_Goodnight Kagome – chan." And with that Ryuichi took off, heading to his own home, Kagome still on this mind._

_Still in shock that she had just been walked home by Ryuichi Sakuma, Kagome barely registered that she still had Kumagorou Seeing that Ryuichi was long gone, Kagome turned to the pink bunny and said, "Well I guess you'll be bunking with me tonight. I'm sure Mika will be able to return you to Sakuma – san tomorrow." _

_And with that Kagome silently headed back inside. It seemed that Yuki and Shuichi were already in bed._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Please Yuki – kun, please. I just need you to do this one thing for me and I promise I'll stop bothering you." Kagome pleaded to her older cousin, hoping that he'd say yes to her request.

It had been two days since her secret night with Ryuichi and Kagome still had Kumagorou with her. Since Mika was married to a member of Nittle Grasper she decided that she'd give him to her. She also figured if she was going to her cousin's house she'd get this painting over with. And so far Yuki didn't know she had that pink bunny or what had happened that night and she planned on keeping it that way.

"No, now get out Kagome. I have to have this chapter done by the time my new editor shows up later on today." Yuki growled, not even bothering to look up from his laptop.

"Oh come on Yuki. I promise I'll do anything you ask if you just do this one thing for me." Kagome continued to beg, reducing herself to getting on her hands and knees.

"Anything." Yuki questioned, finally looking up from his laptop to look at Kagome.

Not liking the gleam in his eye, Kagome was about to take back his statement when, Yuki spoke. "Shuichi gets out of practice at 12 today and I want you to keep him occupied so I can finish this by the time my editor gets here. Think you can handle it."

"So basically you want me to baby-sit your lover, and then you'll pose for a painting for me." Kagome slowly stated, still debating if she should agree or not.

"Basically, and if you do this, I'll pose for as many paintings you want." Yuki finished, focusing his attention back to his laptop.

"Alright then, what time is your editor coming over and do you want us to be here or not?" Kagome agreed.

"At 6 and I don't care if you're here or not as long as I get this chapter done." Yuki answered, ending the conversation by kicking Kagome out of his office.

Not bothering to yell at Yuki for being rude, Kagome went to her room to see what time it was. Only 10:23.

Not really having anything to do until Shuichi got here, Kagome pulled out her old sketch book. It had been a while since she had drawn in here, and it was about time she had. Pulling out her favorite pencil, Kagome began an outline of two bright, purple eyes that had been plaguing her mind.

* * *

**12'O Clock**

Standing outside Yuki's home, Kagome patiently waited for Shuichi to arrive. Since she was stuck with him for the rest of the day, she figured she might as well get to know him. It didn't look as if he was going anywhere anytime soon.

Leaning against the door, Kagome thought about where she was going to take Shuichi and how she was going to get him to go with her. Especially since he had been away from Yuki for a while and he probably wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

Hearing the loud roar of a motorcycle, Kagome saw Hiro drive up and drop Shuichi off. Watching them say a quick bye to each other, Kagome waited for Shuichi to reach the doorsteps.

"Oh, hello Kagome – san. What are you doing out here?" Shuichi questioned once he had finally reached Yuki's front door.

"Hey Shindou – san, I was actually waiting out here for you." Kagome answered.

"How come?"

"You and I are going to get to know each other." Kagome replied grabbing Shuichi's arm, ready to drag him off.

"Hey, wait can't I at least go inside first." Shuichi whined, trying to get out of Kagome's grasp, but man did she have a grip.

"Sorry Shuichi but there was a reason I was waiting outside for you." Kagome said, stretching the word outside.

"Really, why?

"Yuki kicked me out; apparently he isn't too fond of American rock music." Kagome shrugged as if it was a normal occurrence.

Nodding his head, Shuichi made a mental to remember that for a later time. "So why can't **I** go inside?"

"Right now he's busy working on the outline and first chapter of his latest book to show his new editor, and I sort of made a deal that I'd keep you occupied until six." Kagome said, saying the last part in a bit of a rush.

Barely catching the last part of her sentence, Shuichi was sad to learn that the only reason Kagome wanted to hang out with him was because of a deal and that she didn't like him. "Oh, so the only reason you want me to go with you is so that Yuki will do what you wanted."

"No, Shuichi I really do want to get to know you. It's just that if I don't get this painting done Mika won't help me get a job. I'm so sorry Shuichi; I didn't mean to upset or hurt you in anyway." Kagome apologized, starting to feel bad about using him.

"Calm done Kagome it's okay, it's just that I don't really know you all that well. And to be honest I kind of thought that you didn't really like me. After all I didn't really make too great of a first impression." Shuichi hurriedly said, starting to brighten up when he learned that Kagome wasn't just using him.

"You know what, I'm going to make it up to you Shindou - san. Today we'll do whatever you want. Have you eaten lunch already?" Kagome asked, wanting to make it up to Shuichi.

"No…" Shuichi started, until Kagome interrupted him, "Okay so we'll go get lunch and it will be on me and from there we could go out somewhere." Kagome said, dragging Shuichi down the street. Ignoring all the weird looks she was getting.

* * *

"So Shindou - san, how long have you known my cousin and how did the two of y'all meet?" Kagome asked, before taking bite out of her burger.

"We've known each other for a while now, and we sort of met in the park." Shuichi answered, finishing up his fries. He was a bit surprised that Kagome had chose Wac Donalds to go eat, but he didn't mind too much. It had actually been a while since he had been here.

Nodding her head, Kagome continued to eat her food, trying to think of a few more questions to ask him.

"So Kagome, earlier you mentioned something about a painting." Shuichi asked, crumpling up his burger wrapper.

"Yea, you see I used to draw and paint a little, and Mika said that if I resumed that she would help me get a job and I really need a job." Kagome replied, finishing up the last of her food.

"Oh wow really can I see a few of your drawings."

"Maybe later when we get back to Yuki's." Kagome said a little hesitantly, unsure about showing someone her sketches. She had really only shown one person her sketch book and she doubted is she would ever see him again.

"Come on please Kagome – chan." Shuichi begged.

"Hmm… I'll let you look at it if you do this one small thing for me." Kagome said with a weird gleam in her eyes.

"I don't know Kagome." Shuichi replied, not liking the weird look in her eyes.

"Please Shindou - san." Not seeing any sign of him caving in, Kagome knew what would seal the deal. "You and Yuki don't really look like the type who goes out often. And well, I was just thinking that if you did this one thing for me, I could, I don't know get you two on a date." She finished nonchalantly.

Eyes wide with excitement, Shuichi jumped over the table to glomp Kagome. "Really Kagome. If you can get us on a date, I promise I'll do anything you ask."

"I'm glad to hear that Shuichi, but before any of that can happen, CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" Kagome yelled, prying the star struck, pink haired singer off of her person.

Letting go, Shuichi tried to calm himself before he ruined his deal with Kagome.

Seeing that Shuichi was still hyper, Kagome suggested, "Come on let's go to the amusement park. I have a friend who can get us in for free."

Nodding his head enthusiastically in agreement, Kagome and Shuichi headed downtown to the amusement park.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Wow, Kagome – chan that was a lot of fun." Shuichi laughed. He and Kagome had spent most of the day at the amusement park. In his opinion they had really bonded and became friends. Kagome also helped him learn a few interesting things about Yuki.

Like when one time when Kagome and Yuki were younger Mika was baby – sitting them, and they both apparently "rebelled" against her for not letting them have pocky. So for the entire night Mika was locked in a hall closet, as the two of them ate all of the sweets in the house.

"Yea it was Shindou – kun." Kagome smiled as the two of them walked in sync towards Yuki's place. At the park she had managed to win an overstuffed teddy bear, so she had given it to Shuichi. That thing almost looked as big as him. And Shuichi had managed to win a slightly smaller bear. He said he was going to give it to Yuki, how sweet of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kagome – chan? Call me Shuichi." Shuichi sternly said, hoping that Kagome would start to call him by his name.

"Alright, Shuichi – san." Kagome said, grinning up at him.

"So what exactly did you want me to do for you Kagome – chan." Shuichi asked for the tenth time that night.

"You'll see." Was all that Kagome was willing to say.

Pouting, Shuichi tried the puppy dog look on Kagome, only to have her laugh in his face. "You are going to have to try harder than that, I perfected that look."

Sticking his tongue out at Kagome, Shuichi was about to reply when Kagome said, "We're finally here. Next time we are taking the bus."

"We so are." Shuichi grinned, opening the front door.

"Hey Yuki we're back." Kagome called out, looking for Yuki and his editor.

"I'm in here." Yuki responded, his voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Yuki – kun." Shuichi squealed going over to Yuki.

"Where's your new editor?" Kagome asked when she noticed that he was alone. It was 6:23 so she should have been here by now and even if she hadn't planned on staying long

"She couldn't make it today, so she said she was going to drop by tomorrow." Yuki replied, munching on some cake.

"Since you're not busy then, now is the perfect time for you to pose for the paintings." Kagome smiled, grabbing Yuki's arm ready to drag him off.

"Hey you said painting."

"Yea well you said and I quote if I got Shuichi out of the house 'I'll pose for as many paintings you want'" Kagome mimicked, trying to sound like Yuki.

Glaring, Yuki knew that he couldn't argue with Kagome, because he did in fact say that.

"Now that, that's settled, meet me up on the roof in ten minutes, you two Shuichi." Kagome said, heading to her room to get a few supplies.

Shrugging, Shuichi followed Yuki to the roof of his house.

* * *

"Shuichi, can't you stop fidgeting?" Kagome asked, trying to draw an outline of the two figures before her. Currently, Shuichi and Yuki were in front of her. Yuki was standing behind Shuichi with one arm draped against his shoulder as he looked off in the opposite direction. And Shuichi was holding on tightly to the arm that was wrapped around him, as he looked looked at Yuki as if trying to get his attention.

"If you're going to have us stand here like this for who knows how long, then why did you take those pictures earlier." Yuki inquired, still in position.

"Because Yuki, I might go sketch those some other time in case Mika wants me to draw another one." Kagome answered, focusing on her sketch. She had planned to sketch this pose, and then actually start another one, painting it. "Yuki you're too stiff, just relax."

Grunting in response, Yuki tried to relax himself. Trying to ignore the look Shuichi was sending him, Yuki continued to look off in the distance. Catching a look at a shooting star, he silently wished for Kagome to hurry.

"How much longer are we going to be doing this Kagome?" Shuichi asked, desperately trying to keep from squirming. He couldn't help it; it was in his nature to be more active.

"Not much longer." Kagome casually answered, cringing on the inside for lying to him.

Giving her a quick nod of his head, Shuichi leaned into Yuki. He was actually sort of content where he was. He could feel the body heat emitting off of Yuki. Blushing Shuichi tried to calm himself by listening to the silent rhythm of Yuki's heartbeat.

* * *

Yawning, Kagome carefully laid her completed painting on the desk that was in her room. It had taken her about five hours to complete it, and she was thrilled with her results.

Yuki and Shuichi had gone straight to bed when she finally announced that she was finished. And when she asked them if they wanted to see it, the both mumbled they would look at it tomorrow. Boy were they going to be stiff.

Suppressing another yawn, Kagome looked at the time. 11:33 Pulling out her cell phone, Kagome made a quick call to an old friend of hers. She had after all promised Shuichi a date.

"Hello Ayumi."

**TBC**

* * *

**AN**: Wow this has to be my quickest update. I really enjoyed typing this chapter and I hope y'all liked it as much as I did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Gravitation or InuYasha

**AN**: Sorry that this took so long to come out, I've been extremely busy with school and what not. To make up for the time, I added part of chapter seven into it. Hopefully chapter seven will come out a lot faster than this one.

* * *

_**Last Time**__: "Shuichi, can't you stop fidgeting?" Kagome asked, trying to draw an outline of the two figures before her. Currently, Shuichi and Yuki were in front of her. Yuki was standing behind Shuichi with one arm draped against his shoulder as he looked off in the opposite direction. And Shuichi was holding on tightly to the arm that was wrapped around him, as he looked at Yuki as if trying to get his attention._

"_If you're going to have us stand here like this for who knows how long, then why did you take those pictures earlier." Yuki inquired, still in position._

"_Because Yuki, I might go sketch those some other time in case Mika wants me to draw another one." Kagome answered, focusing on her sketch. She had planned to sketch this pose, and then actually start another one, painting it. "Yuki you're too stiff, just relax."_

_Grunting in response, Yuki tried to relax himself. Trying to ignore the look Shuichi was sending him, Yuki continued to look off in the distance. Catching a look at a shooting star, he silently wished for Kagome to hurry._

"_How much longer are we going to be doing this Kagome?" Shuichi asked, desperately trying to keep from squirming. He couldn't help it; it was in his nature to be more active._

"_Not much longer." Kagome casually answered, cringing on the inside for lying to him. _

_Giving her a quick nod of his head, Shuichi leaned into Yuki. He was actually sort of content where he was. He could feel the body heat emitting off of Yuki. Blushing Shuichi tried to calm himself by listening to the silent rhythm of Yuki's heartbeat. _

_Yawning, Kagome carefully laid her completed painting on the desk that was in her room. It had taken her about five hours to complete it, and she was thrilled with her results. _

_Yuki and Shuichi had gone straight to bed when she finally announced that she was finished. And when she asked them if they wanted to see it, the both mumbled they would look at it tomorrow. Boy were they going to be stiff._

_Suppressing another yawn, Kagome looked at the time. 11:33 pulling out her cell phone, Kagome made a quick call to an old friend of hers. She had after all promised Shuichi a date._

"_Hello Ayumi."_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Where exactly are we going Kagome – chan?" Shuichi asked for the fifth time that afternoon.

"How many times do I have to tell you Shuichi, it's a surprise?" Kagome stressed, trying to get that through his head.

Last night after she had called Ayumi and finished arranging Yuki and Shuichi's surprise, Kagome had spent the rest of the night putting finishing touches on her painting.

"Are we there yet?" Shuichi piped up, starting to get on Kagome and Yuki's nerves.

"No Shuichi, but I'll let you know when we are." Kagome answered, checking her cell for the time. She still had to meet Mika at 1:00 to show her, her painting.

Too lost in her thoughts, Kagome failed to notice that they had reached her desired destination. "Hey Kagome, you forget where we're located or what?" A voice called out, catching her attention.

"Ayumi, it's been a while hasn't it." Kagome laughed, going up to her old class mate to give her a hug.

"Kagome aren't you going to introduce us to your friend." Shuichi asked, going up to Kagome to greet her friend.

"Oh right. Ayumi this is my cousin Eiri Yuki and this is Shuichi Shindou." Kagome introduced.

Squealing at meeting the lead singer of Bad Luck and the famous novelist, Ayumi was about to say something when she was suddenly dragged off by Kagome.

"You didn't tell me that you were bringing them or the fact that the Eiri Yuki is your cousin." Ayumi said before Kagome had a chance to even open your mouth.

"Yes and there was a reason why I never told anybody. Please don't go all fan girl on me." Kagome begged.

"Yea you're right that's Yuka and Eiri's job." Ayumi agreed, calming herself down.

Nodding her head, Kagome headed back to Yuki and Shuichi to explain the whole situation to them.

"Where exactly are we and why did you drag us here?" Yuki asked, tossing away a cigarette bud.

"Well as my thanks for yesterday, I arranged for this while restaurant to be closed for a whole hour so you two can have a peaceful lunch date." Kagome answered, flashing them a big grin.

"Wow Kagome – chan that was really sweet of you." Shuichi beamed, glad for some alone time with Yuki. Whereas Yuki only grunted in response.

"Now y'all two head inside and have a good time. I have other business to attend to." Kagome said, shooing them inside of the small, quaint restaurant.

Watching as they headed outside, Kagome once again turned to Ayumi. "Now here's that Bad Luck cd signed by Shuichi, Yuki's latest novel signed, and those pictures I said I'd get you." Kagome said handing Ayumi all the items she had promised over the phone.

"When you said you'd get me all this stuff to close the restaurant for lunch hour, to be honest, I didn't know if you actually would be able to get it." Ayumi said taking each item Kagome gave her.

"Hey, are you going to their concert tomorrow with Bad Luck."

"Yea, I'm taking my younger cousin Tatsuha and Souta and his girlfriend." Kagome replied. "What about you, are you going?"

"Yea, with Yuka and Eri actually. They're also bringing some mystery man. Now they're fixated on trying to set me up with some guy them met in one of their classes." Ayumi sighed, not liking being the one whose love life they were trying to meddle in.

Chuckling, Kagome responded, "Now you know how it feels."

"Well I guess I'll catch up with you later Kagome. I have a rock star and a famous novelist to serve. Bye" Ayumi laughed, heading inside of the restaurant.

Letting out a giggle, Kagome took off in the opposite direction towards her new destination.

* * *

Coming to a halt in front of a fancy looking restaurant, Kagome noted that she was ten minutes early. Shrugging, Kagome proceeded to head inside.

"Do you have a reservation mam?" A snotty waiter asked giving her a look that made her think that he suspected that she didn't.

"As a matter of fact she does. She's here for the Seguchi party at 12:30." A familiar voice said, coming from behind her.

Turning around, Kagome came face to face with Ryuichi Sakuma. "Why yes of course, follow me this way."

Nodding her head, Kagome followed Ryuichi and the waiter towards a secluded bar area in the back of the restaurant.

After getting settled, Kagome smiled, "Hello of Sakuma – san. I didn't know that you were going to be here."

"Hello to you two Higurashi, how have you been?" Ryuichi replied, as he ordered a drink for himself and Kagome.

"Please call me Kagome, Sakuma – san." Kagome said, starting to dig through the bag she was carrying, looking for something.

"Only if you call me Ryuichi, Kagome – san." Ryuichi beamed, wondering what Kagome was looking for.

Looking up, Kagome caught the smirk on Ryuichi's face, and she immediately started to blush, a light pink. "Here Ryuichi – san you kind of left him with me." Kagome stuttered, handing Kumagorou to him.

"Thank you Kagome – san for returning him." Ryuichi smirked, lightly brushing his hand against hers, successfully causing Kagome to blush a pretty pink.

About to respond, Kagome heard her name being called, "Kagome – chan, I'm glad that you could make it."

Turning around, Kagome saw Mika and her husband Tohma standing before them.

Tohma still looked the same from the last time she had seen him. Kagome really liked Tohma; he was sort of like an older brother just like Mika was like her older sister. And the fact that he was one of the few who actually understood Yuki just added brownie points.

"Hello Kagome – chan, it's good to see you again." Tohma greeted, offering a small, polite smile.

"Hello Tohma – kun, Mike – chan." Kagome greeted, going up to them to give each of them a hug.

"Come on Kagome – chan, let's give them some privacy." Mika said, grabbing Kagome and leading her away from Ryuichi and Tohma.

Letting Mika drag her off to the other side of the bar, Kagome soon sat down, Mika joining right beside her.

"Here's the painting, now will you help me get a job." Kagome said straight to the point, handing Mika her painting.

"Perfect." Mika smiled, a bit too cheery. Suspicious, she was about to say something when Mika continued on, "There's actually a job opening at NG Records. Do you want it or not?"

Letting her suspicions go for now, Kagome hurriedly answered, "Of course I'll take it."

"Great. You're now the assistant of Shuichi Shindou." Mika nonchalantly replied as if it was no big deal, though inwardly she was waiting for her response.

"Really coo… wait what?" Kagome managed to get out.

Leaning her head on her hand, Mika concluded that her reaction was not as bad as she thought it would be. Maybe Shuichi was actually growing on her younger cousin. Cutting those thoughts short, Mika said, "Yep, you will be Shuichi's personal assistant. You are to make sure he keeps his appointments, and schedule them. You'll also be going on the benefit tour with Bad Luck and Nittle GrasperlH

. Don't worry you'll only be on the road for two months though."

Letting it all sink in, Kagome finally replied, "Thanks for the job Mika" Silently thinking to herself how it would be to be Shuichi's assistant. It couldn't be bad right?

"You should actually thank Tohma – kun not me. He's the one that's hiring you." Mika as she waved over a waiter.

Nodding her head, Kagome ordered her usual. Focusing on Mika, she was surprised to hear her start order some food that she normally wouldn't ever eat.

Confused, Kagome worriedly inquired, "Are you feeling alright Mika?"

"Yea why?"

Looking at her like she was crazy Kagome answered, "Because you just ordered leek, you hate leeks."

Laughing nervously, Mika tried to evade Kagome's question, by changing the subject.

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome starred down Mika, waiting for her to crack. She knew her cousin could never keep a secret; especially a big one like this one appeared to be.

"Alright fine I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Mika managed out, her eyes filled with joy. "I was originally going to wait a few more weeks to tell the whole family. Cause you see… I'm pregnant Kagome."

"Oh my god, really. How many months along are you. Do you know the gender yet? Does Tohma know? Can I help plan your baby shower?" Kagome sputtered out question after question.

"Three, not yet, yes, and of course." Mika calmly answered. "I haven't quite gotten around on planning the shower, do you have any ideas?"

"Of course." Kagome giggled, starting to go on about ideas for the baby shower.

* * *

"Hey Yuki-kun when is Shuichi-san going to be here." Kagome asked, wanting to tell him that she was going to be his new assistant.

"He called earlier and said he was bunking with Hiro tonight, since he'll be practicing late." Yuki answered. "Why?"

"Wha… oh I just wanted to tell him about my new job. Starting tomorrow I shall be Shuichi's personal assistant." Kagome smiled, resuming the video game she had been playing.

"You're kidding right." Yuki spoke, stopping what he was doing to stare crazily at Kagome.

"Nope not at all. Now y'all have an extra ticket to tomorrow's concert. I have to be back stage for some reason. I'm also going to be going on tour with them."

Nodding his head, Yuki responded, "I wouldn't be surprised when Tatsuha hears this that he'll try and kidnap you and go around posing as you. Just to meet Ryuichi."

Laughing, Kagome agreed with Yuki. Slightly surprised that he was joking with her, but glad none the less.

"Hey when is your editor going to get here?" Kagome asked between laughs.

"He should be here soon." Yuki replied composing himself just as the doorbell rang.

"You go answer it; I have to save the game." Kagome said, focusing her attention back on her game.

Snorting, Yuki went to answer the door, shaking his head at her childness.

Humming to herself, Kagome proceeded to turn off her game. Never hearing the footsteps that began to slowly approach.

"Kagome this is my new editor, Suzuki - san." Yuki introduced, successfully startling Kagome.

Turning around, Kagome was surprised to see the demon standing before her. "Shippo." She loudly squealed, latching herself onto said fox demon.

(I was originally going to stop here, but since it has been a while since I've updated, I thought I'd extend it.)

Humming to herself, Kagome waited or Tatsuha to hurry up and get his ass here. Though the concert didn't start for another two hours, she needed to be there to "assist" Shuichi-san.

Shippo was currently sitting beside her. It was a huge surprise to see him last night, and as her cousin's new editor no less.

He sure had grown over the last 500 years. Shippo was now a good few inches taller than her. His hair had grown longer, though he had an illusion masking his true self, she could still see right through it.

Thinking about him, Kagome's mind began to wander back to their conversation last night.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_So how is Sesshomaru doing?" Kagome asked, curious about how he was doing._

"_He's doing alright for himself. A few years back he brought some private land and that's where he's currently residing." Shippo answered. "He mated a few hundred years back."_

"_Really, who's the brave girl?" Kagome curiously inquired, wondering what kind of demon Sesshomaru had mated._

"_Her name was Hana, a dog demon like Sesshomaru himself. She was as strong minded as you and put up quite a challenge for Sesshomaru. Sadly though she died after giving birth to their fifth child and second daughter. Sesshomaru named the baby after her. Hana looks just like her mother." _

"_How'd Sesshomaru take her death?"_

"_He was heartbroken. He had barely managed to pull himself together for his children's sake." Shippo said, then starting to go on about Sesshomaru's children. "The oldest is Kane who looks just like Sesshomaru; he's about three hundred years. And next are the twins, Chiyo and Yukio, who are about a hundred years. And then next in line is Kiyoshi, who looks nothing like Sesshomaru or Hana. And I've already told you about Hana."_

_Nodding her head, Kagome began to ponder over what she had just been told. _

"_Sesshomaru's actually away in America with his children at the moment. In fact he's supposed to be returning in two weeks." _

"_Really, I can't wait to see him again." Kagome beamed happily._

* * *

She had also learned the fate of Miroku and Sango, who both grew old together in Keade's village. They ended up having the big family Miroku always wanted, 12 children.

Kagome was soon brought out of her thoughts, by Tatsuha's loud whining. "Please Kagome. All I want to do is go back stage with you!"

"No Tatsuha now stop acting like a four year old. Why don't you stay here with Shippo while I go look for Shuichi?" Kagome said, taking off before Tatsuha had a chance to argue.

Pouting, Tatsuha started to plan something devious when Shippo began to talk. "So you're Kagome's younger cousin." Trying to make conversation.

"Wha... Oh yea. I'm sorry but what's your name again."

"It's Suzuki Shippo. I'm an old friend of Kagome's and your brother's new editor." Shippo answered, leaning against the wall.

"Shippo, where have I seen that face before." Tatsuha thought to himself trying to figure out where he had heard that name before.

"Hey have you ever heard of a band called Blue Fire Kitsune." Tatsuha asked if his suspicions were right, this was their lead singer who had mysteriously "disappeared" a few years back.

"Yea I have." Shippo nonchalantly answered, though he was curious as to where he was going with this.

"Has anybody ever told you that you bear a striking resemblance to their lead singer? Hell you even have the same initials as him." Tatsuha pointed out, knowing that he was right about who this Shippo really was.

"You're actually the first person to figure that out." Shippo stated, surprised.

"How could anybody else not. I mean you have the same colored eyes, you're the same height, the fixed teeth, and the same hair." Tatsuha pointed out.

Stunned Shippo managed to stutter, "Wait… wh… what's the color of my hair."

"A reddish brown. Duh, Tatsuha answered, taking off to find a vending machine, leaving a confused Shippo in his wake.

Shippo just couldn't understand it. Only Kagome was ever able to see through his illusion.

"Are you coming or not." Tatsuha yelled, snapping Shippo out of his thoughts.

Smirking, Shippo followed after the younger boy. There was definitely more to Tatsuha than he first thought.

* * *

Groaning, Kagome tried to awaken a passed out Shuichi. Apparently after practice, he stayed up all night at Hiro's practicing some more.

"Damn it Shuichi." Kagome cursed, until it finally clicked, he perfect plan to wake the pink haired boy. "Hey Shuichi if you don't wake up right now, how is Yuki supposed to hear you sing tonight."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Shuichi yelled, preparing to take off. Luckily Kagome managed to grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, hey Kagome-chan. What are you doing here? The concert doesn't start for another two hours."

"I know Shuichi-san, but you see… I'm your new assistant."

"Really! That's so cool Kagome." Shuichi happily cried out, latching himself onto Kagome.

"Shuichi… I… need… air." Kagome gasped, trying to pry the hyper singer off of her person.

"Hey punk, what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be with Hiro and Seguchi?" A masculine voice spoke, immediately catching Shuichi's attention.

"Hai K-san." Shuichi nervously greeted before sprinting down the hall way.

Shocked, Kagome turned to face the guy who had managed to scare Shuichi off. Standing in front of her, stood a tall, blond American holding a gun to her head.

"Who are you?" He calmly asked.

Trying to prevent herself form hyperventilating, Kagome was about to answer when she heard someone answer for her, "Relax K, that's Higurashi Kagome, Mika's cousin. She's Shuichi's new assistant."

"Oh right. Sorry about that Higurashi-san." K replied, lowering his weapon.

"It's alright…"

"Call me K." K replied.

"Hai K-san" Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Follow me Kagome, I'll show you where Shuichi is. K, here has to go talk with Tohma-chan." Ryuichi spoke, leaking Kagome in the direction Shuichi had taken off.

Nodding her head, Kagome said a goodbye to K, before following Ryuichi. To be honest she was slightly nervous, just being in his presence.

"It's good to see you again Kagome-chan. Kumagorou really misses you." Ryuichi smiled, coming to a stop.

Stopping also, Kagome timidly replied, with her head face down, "Really, tell Kumagorou that I miss him also."

"You know, Kumagorou isn't the only one who misses you." Ryuichi said, starting to sound serious.

Blushing, Kagome was at a loss for words. Part of her kept thinking to herself that this could not be happening and that she was dreaming. There was absolutely now way, Sakuma Ryuichi was implying what she thought he was.

Kagome was suddenly brought out of herself doubts when she felt a warm hand gently lift her chin up. And before she knew it, Kagome was starring into a pair of intense violet eyes.

Slowly, very slowly, Ryuichi began to inch his face closer and closer to her own.

Panicking, Kagome sprinted down the hall in a panic. Scared of what might have happened, yet upset with herself over her quick getaway.

Shaking the feeling off, she deiced that it was for the best. With that in mind, Kagome set off to find Shuichi.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN**: Well here's chapter six. For those of y'all who have been waiting patiently for this chapter I'm sorry for the delay. Yawn I better be getting to sleep, I have school in four hours. O0 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or InuYasha, and I never will. TT

**AN**: Well here's another chapter of Healing the Heartache, only a few more left. I would give an estimate of three to four which will hopefully come between now and February, but knowing me it will stretch out into next summer.

* * *

_**Last Time:**__Shocked, Kagome turned to face the guy who had managed to scare Shuichi off. Standing in front of her, stood a tall, blond American holding a gun to her head._

_"Who are you?" He calmly asked._

_Trying to prevent herself form hyperventilating, Kagome was about to answer when she heard someone answer for her, "Relax K, that's Higurashi Kagome, Mika's cousin. She's Shuichi's new assistant."_

_"Oh right. Sorry about that Higurashi-san." K replied, lowering his weapon._

_"It's alright…"_

_"Call me K." K replied._

_"Hai K-san" Kagome nodded her head in understanding._

_"Follow me Kagome, I'll show you where Shuichi is. K, here has to go talk with Tohma-chan." Ryuichi spoke, leaking Kagome in the direction Shuichi had taken off._

_Nodding her head, Kagome said a goodbye to K, before following Ryuichi. To be honest she was slightly nervous, just being in his presence._

_"It's good to see you again Kagome-chan. Kumagorou really misses you." Ryuichi smiled, coming to a stop._

_Stopping also, Kagome timidly replied, with her head face down, "Really, tell Kumagorou that I miss him also."_

_"You know, Kumagorou isn't the only one who misses you." Ryuichi said, starting to sound serious._

_Blushing, Kagome was at a loss for words. Part of her kept thinking to herself that this could not be happening and that she was dreaming. There was absolutely __no__ way, Sakuma Ryuichi was implying what she thought he was._

_Kagome was suddenly brought out of herself doubts when she felt a warm hand gently lift her chin up. And before she knew it, Kagome was starring into a pair of intense violet eyes._

_Slowly, very slowly, Ryuichi began to inch his face closer and closer to her own. _

_Panicking, Kagome sprinted down the hall in a panic. Scared of what might have happened, yet upset with herself over her quick getaway._

_Shaking the feeling off, she deiced that it was for the best. With that in mind, Kagome set off to find Shuichi._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_"It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone." - Unknown_

The concert went off without a hitch. Ryuichi and Shuichi both sang great and had performed at their best. Kagome thought to herself, watching from the shadows.

Blushing, Kagome's mind started to mull over what had happened between her and Ryuichi earlier. The look in his bright purple eyes, were just so, so intense. It was the same look he got when he performed on stage.

"Kagome – chan, what did you think of my performance?" Shuichi inquired, snapping Kagome back to reality.

Smiling, Kagome replied, "You were fantastic Shuichi – san. I'm really starting to look forward to going on tour with you."

"Really! I can't wait either. We're going to have so much fun, and you can finally meet my band mates Hiro and Suguru."Shuichi exclaimed, starting to go on a long rant on all the things they would be doing.

"Shut up you brat, I doubt Kagome wants to listen to your banter all night long." Yuki spoke, coming up behind Shuichi, and draping an arm over his shoulder, looking bored as usual.

About to respond to his comments, Kagome was cut off by the sound of laughter. Looking towards the source, she saw Shippo standing next to Tatsuha, laughing his butt off. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that your cousin reminds me a lot of Sesshomaru." Shippo replied in between laughs.

Raising an eyebrow, Yuki asked, "Who's Sesshomaru?"

"He's an old friend of mine and Shippo's." Kagome nonchalantly replied. "Come on let's go I'm beefed."

"Alright Kagome-chan, I'm tired too." Shuichi agreed, dragging Kagome and Yuki off with him toward Yuki's car.

* * *

Ryuichi sighed gloomily as he ran a hand through his light brown locks. He shouldn't have scared Kagome like that, but he couldn't help himself. When he was around her things just seemed so surreal, like time seemed to slow down for him and his heart would start beating like crazy. It was almost as if he got the same feelings he got when he was singing, but more passionate. 

But now he blew it. She probably never wanted to see him again.

Downcast, he pulled out a folded piece of paper that he kept in his pocket at every performance for good luck. About to unfold it, Ryuichi was startled when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Quickly sticking the paper back in his pockets, he turned towards the owner of the hand.

Looking up, he saw his long time best friend, Tohma.

"What's wrong Ryuichi-kun?" He asked, setting himself down beside h2im.

"Nothing." Ryuichi replied, his gaze returning to the tile floor.

"Don't tell me nothing. Ryuichi, I saw what happened between you and Kagome earlier." Tohma stated, earning the full of attention of Ryuichi.

"You, you saw that." Ryuichi asked surprised. "Oh well it doesn't matter. I probably scared her off." He sulked, starring back at the floor, hugging his pink bunny to his chest.

"Don't be so down Ryuichi, you just made your move a little too fast for her sake. Why don't you take things slower, and be her friend first." Tohma suggested, wrapping a comforting arm around Ryuichi.

Smiling, Ryuichi regained his confidence. "Thanks Tohma-chan."

Nodding his head, Tohma spoke, "Come on Ryuichi let's go get some food. Mika's already waiting for us in the car."

Beaming, Ryuichi followed Tohma down the vacant hallway.

* * *

Kagome couldn't get a wink of sleep that night. Her mind kept replaying that moment with Ryuichi over and over again. It was so frustrating. 

Groaning, Kagome forced that memory out of her mind, instead choosing to focus on other, more important things. Like how she should be trying to get some sleep so she could be ready to leave with Shuichi tomorrow.

Grumbling, she deduced that there was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight. Getting out of her bed, Kagome tiptoed her way into the living room, set on watching a movie.

Randomly choosing a DVD, she plopped it into the DVD player. However, barely ten minutes into the movie her mind began to drift this time on an even more dangerous subject, her past.

InuYasha's amber eyes still had not left her mind. They continued to torment her dreams and haunted her thoughts. Remembering these things, Kagome absentmindedly began to trace the scars on her upper arms, where InuYasha had dug his nails in Kaguya's castle.

She just couldn't get over his betrayal and him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget him.

"What are you doing up so early Kagome?" Yuki yawned, sitting himself down on the opposite side of the couch.

"I just couldn't get any sleep." Kagome answered, laying herself down on the couch, propping her feet onto Yuki's lap, earning a glare from Yuki in return.

Pushing her feet off of his person, Yuki asked, "Does this have to do anything with that kiss you almost shared with Ryuichi?"

Wide eyed, Kagome stuttered, "You, you know about that."

Smirking in amusement Yuki responded, "Along with Mika, Tohma, K, and Noriko."

"They all know."

"It would appear so. And as memory serves me correctly, didn't you used to have a crush on Ryuichi, so anything you want to talk about." Yuki answered, starting to watch the movie.

Sighing deeply, Kagome repositioned herself to where she was leaning against Yuki, before answering his question. "The intensity of his gaze just scared me Yuki-kun. Nobody's ever really looked at me like that and it scared me."

Turning his attention away from the television, Yuki took a look at his cousin, whose head was facing the ground in a downcast manor, "I'm sensing that there's more to it."

Raising her head, Kagome slowly nodded her head, before confessing, "A few years ago, I met this guy. He was rude, arrogant, brash, jealous, and ornery. He was also over - protective, and could be sweet at times. Furthermore he saved my life, a lot." she whispered the last part to herself, so Yuki was unable to hear it.

Taking a few moments to collect her thoughts, Kagome went on, "I was really in love with him and I thought he felt the same way, but then he hurt me real bad Yuki."

Sensing her distress, Yuki wrapped a comforting arm around Kagome, letting the silence fall onto them. After what seemed like centuries, Yuki slowly shut his eyes before speaking himself, "I know how you feel Kagome. It's okay for you to feel this way; I still feel the pain also."

Letting her tears fall freely, Kagome cried for both herself and her cousin.

* * *

Kagome let out a small yawn, eyeing the energetic Shuichi as he started to list off all the fun they would have on the road. Ignoring his rambling, Kagome instead focused on the plate of food set in front of her. 

After last night's or rather this morning's talk with Yuki, she barely managed to get an hour of sleep before she was awoken by a hyper Shuichi. They were now at a nearby diner where they would meet up with the rest of the band members from both Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck. At the moment all they were waiting for was Suguru and Hiro to show up, and then they would be on their way.

"Oi, Kagome this is my best friend and lead guitarist of Bad Luck, Hiroshi Nakano." Shuichi introduced, tapping Kagome on her shoulder.

Turning around, she came face to face with the brunette guitarist. Smiling she offered her hand and responded, "Hello it's nice to meet you Nakano – san, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Smirking, he took her hand and replied, "I didn't know Yuki had such a pretty cousin; please call me Hiro, Higurashi-san."

Blushing, Kagome was about to reply when suddenly something hit the back of Hiro's head. Scowling, he turned around to try and find the culprit who had hit him. But all he saw was Ryuichi and Tohma engaged in a conversation.

Turning back around, he missed the look that Tohma gave Ryuichi who was snickering, though Kagome did not.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN**: Well here's chapter seven, sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end. Also somebody had e-mailed me about being my beta, and I thought I had added their e-mail to my contacts but I didn't. So could you please e-mail whoever you are. ' 

Quick question: I just moved into this new house and I don't know what color to paint my room. The trim is going to be black but I don't know which color. What color do you guys think I should paint it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Still own nada

**AN**: I can't believe that there are only two chapters left after this. Wow. I've never really finished anything before. This is like a first, well that is if I don't suddenly stop like I've done so many times before. But don't worry I won't.

Hopefully

* * *

_**Last Time**__: Taking a few moments to collect her thoughts, Kagome went on, "I was really in love with him and I thought he felt the same way, but then he hurt me real bad Yuki."_

_Sensing her distress, Yuki wrapped a comforting arm around Kagome, letting the silence fall onto them. After what seemed like centuries, Yuki slowly shut his eyes before speaking himself, "I know how you feel Kagome. It's okay for you to feel this way; I still feel the pain also."_

_Letting her tears fall freely, Kagome cried for both herself and her cousin._

_Kagome let out a small yawn, eyeing the energetic Shuichi as he started to list off all the fun they would have on the road. Ignoring his rambling, Kagome instead focused on the plate of food that set in front of her._

_After last night's or rather this morning's talk with Yuki, she barely managed to get an hour of sleep before she was awoken by a hyper Shuichi. They were now at a nearby diner where they would meet up with the rest of the band members from both Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck. At the moment all they were waiting for was Suguru and Hiro to show up, and then they would be on their way._

"_Oi, Kagome this is my best friend and lead guitarist of Bad Luck, Hiroshi Nakano." Shuichi introduced, tapping Kagome on her shoulder._

_Turning around, she came face to face with the brunette guitarist. Smiling she offered her hand and responded, "Hello it's nice to meet you Nakano – san, I'm Kagome Higurashi."_

_Smirking, he took her hand and replied, "I didn't know Yuki had such a pretty cousin; please call me Hiro, Higurashi-san."_

_Blushing, Kagome was about to reply when suddenly something hit the back of Hiro's head. Scowling, he turned around to try and find the culprit who had hit him. But all he saw was Ryuichi and Tohma engaged in a conversation. _

_Turning back around, he missed the look that Tohma gave Ryuichi who was snickering, though Kagome did not._

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Three months had managed to pass by pretty quickly, though that did little to soothe Kagome's nerves. Barely two weeks into the tour she had lost what little she had left of her sanity. She should have never agreed to take this job. Thank goodness that the tour was coming to an end soon.

"Personal assistant my ass, I'm more like a babysitter." Kagome angrily mumbled to herself, looking for both Shuichi and Ryuichi.

In the beginning of the tour, Ryuichi was constantly pestering her and trying to get her to go out with him, but over these last few weeks, he had been acting his normal, goofy self, with the occasional glare and joke at Hiro's cost. Though more surprisingly, Kagome felt a mixture of different feelings over it.

In a way she was glad that he was acting his self again but she also felt oddly disappointed in the loss of his attention, along with annoyance. His childness was cute at times, but also very irritating.

Currently they were staying in a hotel, in Kyoto where they had just finished a concert. They were set to leave first thing in the morning. But instead of getting the sleep they needed, Ryuichi and Shuichi decided to go out and grab a late night snack at the hotel restaurant.

Now that should have been a fairly easy thing to go do and nothing quite wrong with that, but they have been gone for over an hour. K-san had kindly informed her that the two idiots were still in the building thanks to the tracking device in Kumoguru, which was oddly disturbing.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, would you like any help looking for Shuichi and Ryuichi?" Hiro asked, appearing out of nowhere along with Suguru.

Smiling brightly, Kagome replied, "Thank you Hiro-san, Fujisaki-san."

"You know, I think I saw the two of them by the pool. Why don't we go check it out?" Hiro suggested.

"Are you sure, because I thought I saw them over in the lounge." Suguru added, looking thoughtful.

"How about you go look for them by the lounge Suguru and Kagome and I will go check by the pool?" Hiro proposed.

"Alright." Suguru agreed, already taking off in the opposite direction.

"There you guys are, Kagome-san has been looking all over for you two." Suguru said aloud, catching the attention of Shuichi and Ryuichi who were busy pigging out on pizza.

"Hey Suguru-chan, want some pizza?" Shuichi offered.

Twitching an eyebrow at the greasy pizza, Suguru passed on the offer. "No thanks Shuichi. Wait it took the two of y'all almost two hours, just to get a pizza."

"Well that's a funny story actually. When we got to the kitchen to order some food, they were closed. So we kind of went inside to make our own food. But then the manager caught us and called security on us, so we hid ourselves from then for a while. And then finally Ryuichi came up with this brilliant plan to just order it." Shuichi sheepishly smiled.

"Where's Kagome at?" Ryuichi asked as soon as Shuichi had finished telling about their little adventure.

"She and Hiro went looking for the two of you over by the pool." Suguru answered. As soon as those words left his mouth, Ryuichi was gone in a flash.

Confused, Suguru asked, "What's with him?"

Looking at his band mate like it was the most common thing in the world, Shuichi answered, "He's jealous."

* * *

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Can't you tell Suguru, he's crazy about Kagome." Shuichi answered, eating the last of the pizza.

"But why is he jealous?" Suguru persisted, still confused.

"Ever since Hiro complemented Kagome the first time he met her, Ryuichi doesn't like him anymore." Shuichi answered.

"Okay, well shouldn't we go after him them?" Suguru suggested not wanting a confrontation to arise.

"Naw, he wouldn't do anything in front of Kagome."

"Yea, but Kagome has been looking all over this hotel for you so I think we should follow him." Suguru persisted.

"Alright." Shuichi agreed, letting Suguru lead him to where Kagome and Hiro were.

Half way there to the pool, they spotted Kagome heading their way. Her head was hung low and she had this dark, foreboding aura hanging around her.

Shuichi noticed none of this.

"Hey Gome-chan!" he yelled, trying to catch her attention.

When she finally picked up her head, Shuichi quickly ran and hid behind Suguru. Now that Kagome was in closer view he had a better look at her. She was dripping wet and the look she was giving him sent shivers down his spine. "Wh…wh… what happened to you Kagome-chan?" He managed to stutter out.

Narrowing her eyes, she replied, "Nothing." And with that she continued on her way to her hotel room she shared with Noriko.

"I wonder what happened." Suguru softly said as soon as Kagome was out of their view.

"I think we are about to find out." Shuichi said, pointing down the hall towards, a dripping wet Hiro and Ryuichi who were walking this way, both glaring at one another.

Eying the two wearily, Suguru inquired, "What exactly happened?"

"This idiot ran into the pool room and knocked us into the pool." Hiro angrily answered, pointing a finger at Ryuichi.

"What I said it was an accident." Ryuichi replied.

"Oh yea it was an accident when you kept dunking my head under water every time I tried to help Kagome out of the pool!" Hiro yelled, trying his best to keep from throttling the singer.

Hiding his grin, Ryuichi tired to sound as serious as he could, and replied, "Ummm… yes."

"What's going on here?" Tohma's voice boomed, accompanied by a gun ready K.

"Nothing." Ryuichi responded, looking like a little kid who had just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Everybody head to your room. We need to be up early tomorrow if we're gonna make it back to Tokyo in time for the concert tomorrow." K ordered, pointing his gun at Shuichi, Ryuichi, Suguru and Hiro.

Nodding their heads' obediently Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru took off down the hall, as Ryuichi, K, and Tohma headed down the opposite way.

* * *

What was supposed to be a short bus ride seemed to have been dragging on and on, well this was only true for Ryuichi, mostly due to the fact that Kagome had chosen to ignore him the whole way there. So he had decided to just sit in the back of the bus, sulking.

Feeling sorry for his idol, Shuichi chose to go and see what he could do to comfort him. "What's wrong Ryuichi?"

"Shu-chan, why doesn't Kagome like me anymore?" Ryuichi cried, grabbing onto the pink haired singer's arm.

"Awww… Ryu-chan I'm sure Gome-chan still likes you, she just needs some time. Give her, some space, I mean you did push her in the pool last night."

Nodding his head vigorously, Ryuichi continued, his tears coming to an abrupt stop "Shuichi you and Kagome are pretty close right?"

Starring at the famous singer oddly, Shuichi slowly answered, wary at Ryuichi's tone of voice, "I guess, yea. Why?"

"Well, you see, I had K arrange something for me after the concert, do you think you could help me get some alone time with Kagome later?" He asked, looking innocently up at Shuichi, who could not refuse.

Beaming, Ryuichi began to tell Shuichi of his plans.

* * *

Yawning tiredly, Kagome watched as Ryuichi finished the last few notes of the final song of the evening. Normally, she would have enjoyed listening to his suave singing, but she was just so tired. She could not wait to finally go back to Yuki's and just relax in her own bed.

The concert, like all the others, had been sold out, and as of now the loud roaring of the crowd was giving her a headache. Rubbing her temples in hopes to soothe the pain, she was surprised when a pair of eyes suddenly came into view.

"Shuichi-san, you startled me." She gasped out.

Smiling sheepishly, he spoke, "Sorry Kagome-chan. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a walk with me."

"I don't know Shuichi, I was really looking forward to heading straight to Yuki's and getting some sleep. I'm really tired."

Determined to not let his idol down, he continued to beg, "Please Kagome, I really need someone to talk to."

Hesitant, Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit dubious at his request. Shaking off the feeling, she agreed to go with him.

Smirking, Shuichi led Kagome out of the concert hall. Once they had managed to get pass countless fans who were attempting to sneak in, and K-san, they welcomed the cool nighttime air.

Settling in a slow pace, Shuichi made sure that by the time they reached their destination, everything would be set.

"So, what did you want to talk about Shuichi?" Kagome inquired, glancing at the younger boy.

"Wha…oh yea." Shuichi grinned nervously. Sticking his hands in his pocket, he let a few moment pass before he finally spoke. In all honesty, he hadn't been completely lying when he told Kagome that he had wanted to talk. "It's about Yuki."

Nodding her head in understanding, she had, had a feeling that it would be about her aloof cousin.

Seeing this as a sign to continue, he did. "Sometimes I can't help wonder that no matter how hard I try; I won't ever be able to get past Yuki's barrier. I love him, I really do but I don't know how much more of his indifference I can take."

Smiling sadly at the distraught boy, she placed a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Shuichi I know you feel like you're getting nowhere, but please do not give up on my cousin. Despite what you are thinking, you both have made a lot of progress as a couple. I know he still seems to be far away to you, but just be a little patient, he'll come closer. Regardless of what you believe, he has warmed up some to you. It's going just to take some time. Yuki was hurt real bad before and I bet you anything that he's scared."

"Scared." Shuichi whispered.

"Yes, scared. One doesn't recover quickly when it comes to wounds of the heart." Kagome replied, thinking of her own scars.

Catching the tone of her voice, Shuichi could tell that she was no longer thinking about just Yuki. Keeping his mouth shut, he finally noticed that they were nearing their destination.

"Where are we headed?" Kagome inquired, breaking the awkward silence that befallen them.

Confused, it took a moment for Shuichi to catch on to what Kagome was talking about. "You know then."

"Shuichi, I'm not a complete idiot. Now tell me what Ryuichi is trying to do now?"

Letting out a relieved sigh, he was glad that Kagome did not know the whole plan. Gathering his thoughts, he slowly spoke, "Kagome, though it's not as obvious you're actually a lot like Yuki-kun."

Letting his words sink in, Kagome became oddly quiet.

Noting her peculiar behavior, Shuichi was about to say something, when he noticed that they had already reached the place Ryuichi wanted him to bring Kagome.

"Kagome-chan we're almost there."

Snapping out of her quiet reserve, she looked around only to see nothing but trees. "Where's here Shuichi?"

Chuckling, he pointed to a path ahead of them, "See that walkway, just keep going straight and you'll see Ryuichi soon."

Nodding her head, she gradually made her way through the path, suddenly very anxious. Wrapping her arms closer to her body, she wished that she had thought to bring a jacket. Catching site of a dim light, Kagome hurried her pace, she hated the dark.

Walking past a huge sakura tree, Kagome felt her heartbeat skip a beat, as a gasp of pure surprise and delight escaped her lips.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN**: Well, that enough typing for one day. Hope you guys like it, if you're lucky chapter nine will be up at the end of the month or beginning of May.

To be honest this chapter came out nothing like I originally planned, but I was pleased with the results. I think ending it like I did, will help me write the final two chapters more easily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**AN**: Sorry for the lack of updates, summer has been real hectic for me. I've also sort of lost interest in most of my stories and InuYasha fanfics, but don't worry I plan on finishing this one no matter what.

* * *

_**Last Time**__: Seeing this as a sign to continue, he did. "Sometimes I can't help wonder that no matter how hard I try; I won't ever be able to get past Yuki's barrier. I love him, I really do but I don't know how much more of his indifference I can take."_

_Smiling sadly at the distraught boy, she placed a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Shuichi I know you feel like you're getting nowhere, but please do not give up on my cousin. Despite what you are thinking, you both have made a lot of progress as a couple. I know he still seems to be far away to you, but just be a little patient, he'll come closer. Regardless of what you believe, he has warmed up some to you. It's going just to take some time. Yuki was hurt real bad before and I bet you anything that he's scared."_

"_Scared." Shuichi whispered._

"_Yes, scared. One doesn't recover quickly when it comes to wounds of the heart." Kagome replied, thinking of her own scars._

_Catching the tone of her voice, Shuichi could tell that she was no longer thinking about just Yuki. Keeping his mouth shut, he finally noticed that they were nearing their destination._

"_Where are we headed?" Kagome inquired, breaking the awkward silence that befallen them._

_Confused, it took a moment for Shuichi to catch on to what Kagome was talking about. "You know then."_

"_Shuichi, I'm not a complete idiot. Now tell me what Ryuichi is trying to do now?"_

_Letting out a relieved sigh, he was glad that Kagome did not know the whole plan. Gathering his thoughts, he slowly spoke, "Kagome, though it's not as obvious you're actually a lot like Yuki-kun."_

_Letting his words sink in, Kagome became oddly quiet. _

_Noting her peculiar behavior, Shuichi was about to say something, when he noticed that they had already reached the place Ryuichi wanted him to bring Kagome._

"_Kagome-chan we're almost there."_Snapping out of her quiet reserve, she looked around only to see nothing but trees.

"Where's here Shuichi?"

_Chuckling, he pointed to a path ahead of them, "See that walkway, just keep going straight and you'll see Ryuichi soon."_

_Nodding her head, she gradually made her way through the path, suddenly very anxious. Wrapping her arms closer to her body, she wished that she had thought to bring a jacket. Catching site of a dim light, Kagome hurried her pace, she hated the dark._

_Walking past a huge sakura tree, Kagome was in awe at what she saw._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Shuichi Shindo was at a lost. He hadn't seen either Kagome or Ryuichi since the concert two nights ago. And since he was living with Kagome, it was odd. He knew she had gotten home that night, but she had locked herself in her room with American rock music playing for two days straight. She wouldn't let anybody in, not even Yuki. To say they were both worried was an understatement.

Fixing a quick sandwich, he made his way towards Kagome's room. As far as his knowledge went she hadn't been eating and so he was determined that today, would be the day that she would come out. Knocking, he wasn't surprised when he heard no answer.

Setting down the sandwich, he was about to try his luck at ramming the door when the doorbell rang. Since Yuki had gone out earlier, Shuichi reluctantly made his way to the front door. Opening it without even bothering to see who it was, he was semi-surprised to see both Shippo and Tatsuha standing there.

"What are…?" He barely managed to get out before Tatsuha interrupted him, "Is she still locked up in her room?"

Slowly nodding his head, they both immediately pushed past him and ran in the direction of her room.

"Kagome you gotta open up this door." Shippo yelled, followed by a stream of loud knocking.

"I already tried that." Shuichi spoke up, feeling between annoyed and grateful that he now had help in trying to force Kagome out. Yuki had told him to just let her have her space but she need to talk about her problems.

"Bet you didn't try this." Shippo smirked, as he pulled something metal out of his pocket. Seconds later the door opened.

Grinning at Shippo, Tatsuha pushed the door all the way open, only to find it empty with a note on the bed.

* * *

Kagome ignored everything around her, instead choosing only to focus only on the music blaring through her headphones, but not even the deafening music could keep her thoughts at bay. It had been two days since that… night…she didn't even want to think about it. Sighing, she snapped out of her reserve in time to get off at her stop.

Watching at the bus took off, Kagome, with her head downcast, made her way to her family's shrine. She had snuck out early this morning hoping to avoid Shuichi and Yuki. There was only one place she felt would be able to clear her head, the Goshinboku.

Walking up the shrine steps, Kagome began to absentmindedly wonder why everyone who visited the shrine complained about the steps. Her and Souta had climb these steps everyday and they didn't complain. Or maybe that was why.

Shaking her head of such silly thoughts, Kagome soon found herself face to face with the Goshinboku. Tentatively reaching a hand out to touch the bark, Shuichi's voice rang in her ears, drowning out the music.

"_Kagome, though it's not as obvious you're actually a lot like Yuki-kun."_ Over and over it played in her head.

Was she like Yuki?

No she decided. Yuki was brave enough to let Shuichi in, to risk getting hurt again, and all she was, was a coward. The previous night only proved that. He may not wear his heart on his sleeve, but he was trying with the younger musician. She could tell by the look in his eyes whenever he was around the pink haired boy.

"I had a feeling you might be here." A smooth, baritone voice spoke, startling Kagome.

Surprised that she could even hear him over the headphones, Kagome hastily turned off her mp3 player and turned to face the owner of the familiar voice.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kagome?"

Letting a small smile grace her lips, Kagome spoke, "It's been five hundred years for you and barely five months for me, Sesshomaru."

* * *

Yuki glared at the drink before him, before letting out a low sigh. Running a hand through his blond locks, he shot a glance at the door, awaiting the arrival of one of his few friends, Tohma. Hopefully he could help fill him in about what's going on with Kagome. Since he was best friends with Ryuichi, he no doubt knew what had transpired between the two.

Pulling out a cigarette, Yuki wasn't all surprised when a hand had reached out with a lighter. Lighting, his fag, Yuki took a moment to take a puff, before speaking, "You're late."

"Sorry about that. Mika's been a bit moody and she was craving the weirdest food." Tohma apologized, putting his lighter back in his pocket.

Getting straight to the point, Yuki questioned, "So, what exactly happened after the concert?"

"Nothing." Tohma answered, his face set in an emotionless mask.

Confused, Yuki pressed on, "What do you mean nothing? Kagome has been locked in her room for two days straight and from what I managed to get out of Mika, Ryuichi is depressed."

"From what Ryuichi told me, Kagome never even showed up. K guarantees me that Shuichi brought her to the destination, but I'm guessing she bolted."

"He's only known her for what, a few months. Shouldn't he be taking things slower? She is still getting over a bad break-up." Yuki said, taking a small drink from the cup in front of him.

"You don't remember do you? Of course you wouldn't, you were only what, seven at the time." Tohma spoke, muttering the last part more to himself than to Yuki.

Eyeing him wearily, Yuki asked, "Remember what?"

"Me and your sister started dating when we were around fifteen." Tohma started before Yuki interrupted him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Continuing as if he hadn't been interrupted Tohma went on, "I used to have Ryuichi babysit you so we could go out. Though one night he had to babysit you and Kagome. He's never actually told me what happened that night, but it was soon afterwards that he became obsessed with music."

Furrowing his eyebrows together, Yuki slowly spoke, "I think I know what you're talking about, but I can't really remember all the details either."

Letting the silence fall between them, both thought about the people they were here for. Finally, it was Yuki who broke the silence, "Does Ryuichi plan on giving up or what?"

"I doubt he even knows the meaning of those words. But he is greatly discouraged at the moment."

"I think that Kagome feels something for Ryuichi. Why don't you go talk with Ryuichi and I'll have a talk with Kagome. I'll call you later on tonight if I find anything useful out." Yuki said as he placed a few dollars on the counter before walking out of the bar.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be going through her stuff." Shuichi nervously asked, watching as Shippo and Tatsuha went through a few of Kagome's things.

"Hey look what I found." Tatsuha smile brightly, completely ignoring Shuichi as he waved Kagome's sketchbook in his hands.

"You actually found that. Kagome never let anyone look at her sketchbook not even me, no matter how many times I begged." Shippo spoke, taking the book from Tatsuha.

Flipping through a few pages, Shippo shared the contents of the book with the two younger boys. This was obviously a new sketch book, for only a quarter of the book was actually filled with any drawings. The first four pages had sketches of Yuki, Shuichi, and Tatsuha. Even a few of Mika and Tohma.

"Wow these are pretty good." Shuichi murmured, never having seen any of Kagome's drawings before.

Nodding his head in agreement, Shippo flipped through a page of a half-drawn picture of himself to find scratched out sketches of Ryuichi. Confused, he flipped through the rest of the pages finding the same thing, until he reached the last picture she had drawn. It was a true likeness to the famous singer.

"I guess this answers our questions if she really does like him." Shuichi spoke, looking at Tatsuha, wondering how he felt about this. He was a huge Ryuichi fan-boy after all.

"What do you think we should do?" Tatsuha asked, ignoring the look Shuichi was giving him. Kagome was his cousin who was more like an older sister, only nicer than his real one. Whenever he asked her for help, she was always there. He wanted to help her now.

"What are you doing in here and where's Kagome?" Yuki's cool voice spoke, shocking the three snooping boys.

"Yuki-kun, we, uhhh… we were just trying to help Kagome." Shuichi stuttered out, trying his best to look innocent.

Raising an eyebrow, Yuki spoke, "You're helping Kagome by going through her stuff. Where is she anyway?"

"Don't really know she just left this note here saying that she'd be back by dinner time." Tatsuha answered. "But we did find something interesting out."

"Like what?"

Shoving the sketch book into his hands, Shippo pointed out the very carefully drawn picture of Ryuichi.

"I got a call to make. Clean this room up and start dinner." Yuki ordered, heading out t he room, Kagome's sketch pad still in his hands.

* * *

Starring out the window to the right of her, Kagome slowly turned her gaze towards Sesshomaru. He had decided that he would take her out to lunch, and so now here they were in a small restaurant, waiting for their food. It may have been five hundred years since he last saw her, but he did not look a day older from the last time she had seen him, albeit it was under a pretty bad situation.

Letting her head rest in her palm, Kagome reluctantly called back the events of the day she had spent so much effort trying to block out.

It happened the day they completed the Shikon no Tama. Like a fool, she had given the jewel to him. She should have known it would never had worked between, she was from the future after all and he the past. But she still loved him, and he had even told her that he felt the same.

He had wished for Kikyo's soul and if Sesshomaru had not been and gotten her into the well she probably would have died that day.

"Betrayal always has a nasty way of sticking with you." Sesshomaru spoke, having silently been observing her.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Kagome softly replied, a faraway look still in her eyes. Inwardly shaking off the funk she had let herself fall in, she sent him a small smile, "So, how's being a father."

Shooting her a glance, Kagome hastily answered, "Shippo told me."

"Extremely frustrating, though it does have its moments." Sesshomaru smirked. "I see I'm not the only one Shippo's been telling stories about."

Confused, Kagome asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Shippo tells me of a fling between you and a famous pop star. Care to elaborate, Shippo didn't."

Blushing, Kagome responded, now avoiding Sesshomaru's gaze, "There's nothing going on, at least nothing for sure now."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sighing, Kagome told him everything that had been going on since she left the shrine. Including her fears about letting her heart get broken again. She was barely managing to get through the pain now, what would happen to her if it happened a second time? Would she be able to handle the pain again?

**TBC**

* * *

**AN**: One more chapter left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Last Time:**_

"_Betrayal always has a nasty way of sticking with you." Sesshomaru spoke, having silently been observing her._

"_Yeah, yeah it does." Kagome softly replied, a faraway look still in her eyes. Inwardly shaking off the funk she had let herself fall in, she sent him a small smile, "So, how's being a father."_

_Shooting her a glance, Kagome hastily answered, "Shippo told me."_

"_Extremely frustrating, though it does have its moments." Sesshomaru smirked. "I see I'm not the only one Shippo's been telling stories about."_

_Confused, Kagome asked, "What do you mean by that?"_

"_Shippo tells me of a fling between you and a famous pop star. Care to elaborate, Shippo didn't."_

_Blushing, Kagome responded, now avoiding Sesshomaru's gaze, "There's nothing going on, at least nothing for sure now."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

_Sighing, Kagome told him everything that had been going on since she left the shrine. Including her fears about letting her heart get broken again. She was barely managing to get through the pain now, what would happen to her if it happened a second time? Would she be able to handle the pain again?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Ten**

"What! This can't be happening. This ruins everything." Shuichi cried dramatically, pacing back in forth in front of an annoyed Yuki who had been busy trying to work on his novel.

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Yuki slowly blew out a puff of smoke before asking, "What's got your panties in a twist now?"

"Haven't you heard Yuki-kun?"

"Have I heard what?" He raised an elegant eyebrow questioningly.

"Ryuichi is going back to the U.S. for some movie." Shuichi sobbed. "And that's not even the worst of it. Gome-chan told me she's moving out, half of her stuff is already packed. She hasn't even told me where she's going."

"I know."

"I can't believe this, after all our carefully laid plans. Shippo and Tatsuha …" The pink haired singer stopped mid rant his eyes wide and eyebrows meeting his hairline. "Wait you know."

"Of course I know."

If possible, Shuichi's eyebrows rose even higher "And you're totally fine with it. What about getting Ryuichi and Kagome together?"

"Relax idiot." Yuki put out his cigarette, slowly standing up. Draping an arm around the younger boy's shoulder, he sighed, "Come on let's go grab something to eat brat."

"Wha?" Shuichi was at an utter loss now. A week ago Yuki had been just as concerned over his cousin's love life like everyone else. He didn't show it but those who knew him knew just how worried he was. Now he was completely nonchalant about it.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about now let's go get some lunch." Yuki all but growled out.

Letting himself become relaxed in Yuki's arms, Shuichi obediently nodded his head. He wouldn't keep him out of the loop forever. Yuki-kun would eventually tell him what's going on.

* * *

Humming a soft melody to herself, Kagome plopped down on her bed, having finished packing the last of her things. Though she had only stayed with Yuki and Shuichi for a few months and most of it was on tour, she had enjoyed her time here immensely. She was gonna miss this place.

Yawning tiredly, she rolled over only to feel something dig deeply into her side. Groaning, she grabbed the offending item. It was her old sketchbook. Apparently she had forgotten to pack it.

Sitting upright, she slowly began to go through each drawing, each showing something different, a younger Buyo, the Goshinboku, and a few familiar faces. This one had been before her time in the Feudal Era, the first and last sketchbook she had shown to anybody.

Her father had been the one to inspire her to first take up an art. He himself had been a gifted painter. She didn't really like talking about him, especially since he had abandoned them not long after Souta turned three. About a week before he took off she had shown him her sketchbook. Ever since then she was afraid to really show anyone her art, afraid that was what drove her father away. She knew it was a silly notion but she couldn't help but feel that way.

"You all set Gome-chan?" Tatsuha asked, standing in the doorway of her room, Shippo right beside him.

"Just about." Kagome replied, sending a knowing look at Shippo. "You two have spending quite a lot of time together. Anything I should know about?" She observed.

"Wha, no we just happened to arrive here at the same time." Tatsuha stuttered, blushing. "There is absolutely nothing going on between the two of us."

Smirking, Shippo wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulder. "Oh come on Tatsuha-kun, you know you find me devilishly charming and hot."

Rolling her eyes at the kitsune's behavior, Kagome changed the subject before her cousin started to hyperventilate. "I'm leaving tomorrow and all you can think of is my cousin, I'm seriously hurt Ship."

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, you'll always have a place in my heart." Shippo smiled, removing his arm to go sit by Kagome. "Why is it you're going to America Kagome? You haven't told me yet." He pouted.

"Two reason actually. Sesshomaru wants me to paint a mural in his home and you remember me telling you about that painting I did for Mika, right?"

"Yea, Yuki and Shuichi kept complaining about it days afterwards and they didn't even get to see it." Tatsuha replied, joining Shippo on Kagome's bed.

"Hey I asked them if they wanted to see it, not my fault they never did." Kagome haughtily replied. "Anyways, apparently Mika forged my signature and sent in the painting and an application to some fancy art school in New York and I actually got in, scholarship and all. She even got my plane ticket for tomorrow."

"Wow that's great Kagome." Shippo congratulated.

"Yea it is, but hey isn't that where…" Tatsuha started to say only to receive an elbow in the gut by Shippo.

"Where what?" Kagome questioned.

"Where, where Central Park is?" Tatsuha laughed nervously.

"Yea." Kagome answered, not quite believing him.

"Come on its almost six o'clock and Yuki and the others are probably waiting at the restaurant already." Shippo stated, standing up and straightening his jacket.

* * *

Ryuichi stared at his ticket for the longest time. He had agreed to this movie a few months ago but now he wasn't so sure. Being a famous pop star had taught him a lot, especially when he first started out. Most importantly he had learned to never give and had stricken the work quit from his vocabulary which was one of the reasons why he wasn't going to back out of this movie.

The other, well maybe Tohma had been right all along, maybe he should give Kagome some space. He had seen the pain in her eyes and he had wanted nothing more than to make it go away.

"Now boarding to New York, New York."

Sighing, Ryuichi headed towards the gate. It's not like he'd be gone forever and when he did come back, he'd just try harder with Kagome.

Not many people knew it, but she had first inspired him to take up music. When he was babysitting Yuki and Kagome one night, Yuki had instantly gone straight to bed, tired from a day of training. And Kagome, she had been quiet the whole night, choosing to stay in Mika's room.

When he had gone to try and figure out what was wrong she had instantly told him everything about her drawings and her father leaving. She had started to cry and would not stop and so he had done the one thing that had come to mind, he had started to sing. It wasn't the first time he had ever sung and when he had, people would always complement him.

But when he was singing to Kagome, lyrics had just started to pop into his mind. And when he looked her in the eyes, she had stopped her crying and the pain that had been evident in her eyes moments ago, was gone.

With one last, regretful look back, Ryuichi boarded his plane.

* * *

Kagome wasn't an idiot. She knew that Ryuichi was also going to New York to shoot some movie there. After she had settled down, she had planned on working up some nerve and actually visit Ryuichi, hoping that he didn't hate her for ditching him at the park. Mika had been kind enough to give her both his cell phone number and the address where he would be staying at.

She had never expected that they would be on the same plane or be sitting next to each other. Double checking her ticket number, Kagome took in a deep breath and slowly started to approach her seat. She had long ago made up her mind but as always, things were a lot easier than said.

Gradually she made it to her seat, Ryuichi having yet to notice her. Bit by bit she sat down and this time, Ryuichi did notice her.

Eyes wide in shock, he hastily discarded the headphones he had been wearing. "Kagome-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually headed to New York also." She stuttered.

"Really! Me and Kumagorou could show you around once we get there if you want and maybe get something to eat. New York has a lot of great sights and you have to check out Central Park and the Statue of Liberty." He started to ramble.

Letting out a chuckle, Kagome nodded her head in agreement, glad that Ryuichi still wanted to hang out with her and did not hate her for standing him up. "That'd be nice Ryuichi-san."

Beaming, he asked, "Would you go out with me Kagome, once we get to New York of course?" the words spilling out before he could remember Tohma's words about giving her space.

"You know what I'd really like that Ryuichi." Kagome smiled, bravely reaching for his hand, even going as far as leaning her head on his shoulder as the plane started to take off.

Entwining their fingers, Ryuichi could barely contain his excitement. Now if only this plane would hurry up.

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**AN: **Yes I put to be continued, in the sequel which will hopefully be out by the end of this month, depends where I'm at with my YuYu Hakusho crossover and I'd really like to do an X-Men Evolution story.

But I would really like to explore the relationship with Ryuichi more. Everybody has their ups and downs and not many stories write about them, only the good stuff and the sappy parts.

Anyways I hope you like it and I'll only really do the sequel if you guys want me to.


End file.
